


Flames Ignite

by xXAyeLouXx



Category: Larry Stylinson - Freeform - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19-Year-Old Harry, 25 y/o Louis, Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Clingy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Face-Fucking, Famous Louis, Feminization, Handcuffs, Harry gets fucked with a doorknob, Harry in Panties, He likes to please, Just wait for it, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of elevator sex, Needy Harry, Non-Famous Harry, Punishment, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Submissive Harry, Subspace, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Teasing, Top Louis, Vibrators, Virgin Harry, and baby girl, eventually, harry gets called princess, maybe? - Freeform, not even joking, quite a bit of it, thigh-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAyeLouXx/pseuds/xXAyeLouXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Harry is Louis' princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One.

Flames Ignite 

Louis and Harry had just arrived at the mall. Louis helped Harry out of the car, taking his hand and squeezing it in his own. He felt to make sure he had his wallet before leading Harry inside, humming softly. "Where to first, my lovely?" He asked, smiling.

Harry blushed and thanked Louis as he got out of the car, grasping onto Louis' hand. "Just, normal clothes now, yeah?" He suggested, and smiled, pressing a kiss to Louis' cheek.

"Mhm," Louis hummed, so they went into a few stores and picked out Harry's clothes. They got him jeans and tshirts, sweaters, flannels, jackets, shoes, the whole works. Louis carried the many bags, letting Harry pull him around the mall, watching the boy get excited as he got new things. And yeah, Louis totally knew that Harry loved being spoiled-no matter how much he protested.

"Louis!" Harry complained at all of the clothes. "It's too much," he pouted, giving Louis puppy dog eyes. "I don't want more," he held into Louis' hand tightly, and stopped walking to face the older lad. "Can we leave?" He frowned, and kissed Louis' cheek.

Louis looked at Harry, grinning, but he nodded. It was getting to be late afternoon now so they needed to go home and get their stuff together to leave if they wanted to be in Doncaster by dinner. "Okay baby, we can leave," he murmured, squeezing Harry's hand. "We'll go to that store I was talking about in Donny, yeah? And get you some different clothes when we're there," he suggested, smiling.

Harry nodded and lead them back out to the car, helping him out the bags inside. "Thanks for the stuff, Lou," he thanked, before getting into the passenger seat, buckling up. "So your family will like me?" He asked.

Louis nodded as Harry asked him if his family would like him or not, "Of course they will," he said reassuringly, "I like you. So therefore, they have to like you," he stated, smiling happily. "I think they would like you anyways, though. You're a cutie," he hummed, reaching over to place his hand on Harry's thigh.

Harry giggled and blushed, buckling up. "Thanks, Lou. You're cute too," he grinned, lacing his fingers with Louis' and leaning over to kiss his cheek. "I'm just nervous. I've never been good with new people," he shrugged.

Louis shrugged, "You were good with me," He pointed out reassuringly, rubbing his fingers over Harry's knuckles sweetly as he drove them home.

Harry nodded and smiled, holding Louis' hand tightly. "Thank you, really," he said, before he said, before looking out the window.

Soon they were home and had packed up their things into two of Louis' suitcases and Louis loaded those into the car. They grabbed some snacks and candy for the road before they got into the vehicle and drove the couple hours to Louis' hometown. Harry had fallen asleep on the way there and Louis glanced over as they were nearing the house. Harry was leaning on his shoulder and Louis smiled, "Harry, baby girl, time to wake up," he hummed softly as he drove. "Time to wake up, my love. We're almost there," he murmured to Harry, gently nudging the smaller lad.

Harry had fallen asleep against Louis' shoulder on the ride to his mums house, having been tired from the long day of shopping. He groaned softly when Louis woke him, burying his face in the older boys neck. "Lo- daddy.." He mumbled, keeping his eyes closed, he wanted to try out the whole daddy thing.

Louis had just pulled into the driveway when Harry let out a soft groan and then he said /it/ and Louis froze, heart skipping a beat in his chest and fucking hell, yeah, that was just as hot as Louis thought it would be. He turned to Harry, running his hand through the boys hair. "What is it, Princess? Are you waking up?" He asked softly, "Need you to wake up, baby girl. It's time to wake up," he hummed into Harry's ear, lightly pressing kisses to the top of his head.

Harry whined softly, keeping his face tucked against Louis' neck. "Don't want to get up," he murmured, crawling onto Louis' lap when he parked the car. "Lou? Um. I have a question," he said softly, curling up on the older boys lap, before looking up at him.

Louis smiled as Harry crawled onto his lap, "You have to get up though, my lovely," he murmured, then nodded, "Sure, of course, what is it baby?" He asked, running his hand through Harry's curls as the younger looked up at him hesitantly. He nodded in encouragement. "Go on sweet thing, you know you can ask me anything," he reassured softly.

Harry sighed and leaned his forehead against Louis'. "Can you maybe, like, be more open with the nicknames baby girl and princess? I want to get used to hearing it out in the open.." He murmured, and bit his lip, his face heating up.

Louis smiled, glad that Harry was requesting for him to do something. He wanted the boy to be comfortable asking for things and such. He nodded, brushing his nose against Harry's gently. "Of course I can, my love," he hummed, "We'll get on that right away," he assured softly as he turned off the car and opened the car door, helping Harry off his lap and onto the ground. "Oh-and by the way, the whole daddy thing. Just as hot as I thought it was gonna be," he added, dropping a wink before he made his way around to the back of the car to get the two suitcases that held their mixture of things.

"Thanks, Lou," Harry smiled, and reluctantly got off of Louis' lap, closing the door once the other lad got out of the car. He followed him to the trunk, grabbing one of the suitcases. "I might not call you daddy all the time. Most likely only when I'm tired and cuddly," he murmured, closing the back of the car once they got their things.

Louis smiled happily, "You can call me that whenever you'd like," He hummed, taking Harry's hand and then he led him up to the front porch, digging into his pocket for his house key before he unlocked and opened the door, grabbing the suitcase again and tugging Harry inside quietly and gently closing the door behind them. He led Harry down a hallway and stopped near steps, "We'll just leave the bags here, I'll take them up in a bit, okay princess?" He whispered, and once they had set the bags down Louis tugged Harry after him, walking through a few more rooms before he walked into the kitchen, finding his family sitting at the table eating dinner-with a lad that looked to be Lottie's age sitting with them-ah, her boyfriend. "You've already replaced me? I'm hurt!" Louis grinned and everyone turned to look at him, and there was gasps and the sounds of forks dropping before a loud squeal filled the room, "Louis!" Daisy and Phoebe squealed happily. And Jay was out of her seat in seconds, rushing over to Louis. Louis glanced back at Harry, grinning before dropping his hand to hug his mum tightly. "Mum," he breathed out softly.

Harry followed Louis around the house, gripping his hand tightly. He glanced at all his family members when they were in the kitchen. Wow, he has a lot of siblings, he thought to himself. He stood awkwardly when Louis got surrounded by hugs, just standing there, not really knowing what to do.

Once everyone had took their turns hugging Louis, the lad that looked to be Lottie's age standing beside her awkwardly, Jay finally noticed Harry and gasped. "Louis! You brought home a /boy/?!" She gasped and suddenly they all peered around Louis to look at Harry, giggling and waving and chatting happily about how cute he was. Louis stepped back, tucking Harry into his side. "I did, yeah. He's a pretty special boy though," he hummed, smiling fondly down at Harry. "Awh! That's so cute! Mum, I told you everyone was saying he had a boyfriend! You're Harry right? I'm Lottie! This is Georgia, Daisy, and Pheobe and Fizzy," she introduced, "And this is Jay, our mum. Oh-and this is my boyfriend, Todd," she hummed happily. Louis glanced at the kid named Todd, scanning him over with pursed lips. "You're my replacement, eh?" He joked and Todd laughed nervously. "Don't think they could ever replace you. I'm Todd, it's nice to meet you, sir," he said, holding his hand out for Louis to shake. Louis took it, giving him a firm handshake. "Nice to meet you too-you can call me Louis though, I'm not a father just yet," he teased, glancing over at Harry and winking playfully before letting go of the lads hand and tugging Harry back into his side.

Harry blushed deeply at the compliments, tucking himself against Louis' side. "Um, hi. It's nice to meet you all," he said sweetly, before looking up at Louis shyly, burying his face against the older boys neck, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist, listening to Louis and Todd talking.

They all chatted for a bit more like that before Louis announced that they had to get back to eating and that he and Harry would come down and join them once they got settled in. He could see Harry needed a little breather. So he excused them from the kitchen as everyone went back to the table and went to grab their suitcases and lead Harry upstairs. "Just the second door on your right is my bedroom, sweet thing," he hummed.

Harry smiled and went with Louis upstairs, grabbing one of the suitcases and turning into Louis' room. "'S cozy and nice," he smiled, setting down the suitcase, before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Your family is sweet," he smiled softly, watching the older boy.

Louis set the suitcase down, smiling. "They like you already," he hummed happily plopping onto the bed on his back and heaving a content sigh as he reached out for Harry, "Baby c'mere and cuddle. Just for a minute," he murmured, tugging Harry towards him.

Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around Louis, cuddling him. "Okay daddy," he murmured, laying his head on Louis' chest.

Louis let his eyes close, smirking as Harry called him daddy for the second time. "Is there anything you want to do while we're here, baby?" He asked softly, "We can do anything you want," he offered, one hand running through the boys hair as the other tugged Harry's leg up around his waist and gently rubbed his thigh.

Harry shifted half on top of Louis, getting comfortable. "Why? Is there anything you want to do while we're here?" He bit his lip, and looked up at Louis. He closed his eyes and gently started sucking on Louis' jaw.

Louis shrugged, "Nothing in particular. I figured we'd do some shopping and stuff," he murmured, sighing when Harry started sucking on his jaw. "Mmm," he mumbled, moving his hand down to cup Harry's arse gently.

Harry hummed and slipped his hand up the front of Louis' shirt, sucking a noticable bruise onto his jaw. He pulled back after a minute, happy with his work.

As soon as Harry pulled back Louis rolled over a bit, tilting Harry's head to the side and examining the boys neck. He had left a fairly good amount of dark marks on the lads neck, but he felt he should mark him again-just to be sure that everyone knew who he belonged to. He nudged his nose around on the boys neck before finding a spot that he liked, sucking a bit before nibbling down and then repeating the process, he gently kneaded Harry's arse with his hand as he left a lovebite on the skin.

Harry gasped softly when Louis flipped them over, not expecting the change. He groaned softly when Louis started sucking on his neck. "D-Daddy," he whimpered, curling his fingers into the older boys hair. He closed his eyes, his head tilting back to give Louis more access.

Louis smirked slightly and once he was satisfied with the finished product he pulled off of Harry's neck, "Beautiful," he murmured softly, running his fingers over the sensitive mark before pulling away and pressing his lips to Harry's.

Harry shuddered underneath Louis' touch, letting out small noises. He keened at the compliment, tilting his head up to kiss Louis back. He wrapped his arms around Louis' neck loosely, groaning into his mouth.

Louis kissed Harry back slowly, making a soft noise of content against the boys lips as he slid his tongue across Harry's bottom lip.

Harry relaxed under Louis, it becoming a comfortable position for him. He parted his lips compliantly, happy to answer to Louis' gestures. He curled his fingers into the other boys hair, whining softly against Louis' lips.

Louis absolutely loved how compliant and obedient Harry was with him, it was obvious that the younger boy trusted him very much. And Louis was thankful for that. He kissed Harry deeply, hand moving down to in between Harry's slim legs, just resting his hand between the boys thighs teasingly.

Harry whimpered from his spot under Louis, moving his legs apart slightly. He pulled back from the kiss to breathe, whining softly. "Lou.." He bit his lip, bucking hip hips up against the older boys own.

Louis smirked as Harry pulled back, licking his lips. "What do you want, baby girl?" He asked softly, rubbing in between Harry's thighs and grinding down against Harry when the boy bucked his hips up. 

Harry bit back a whine, and closed his eyes. "Y-You, daddy," he mumbled, moving his hips up against Louis', before looking up at him with wide eyes. "Please.." He slipped his hands up the front of Louis' shirt.

Louis smirked slightly, leaning down to brush his nose against Harry's as he moved his hand to palm at the boys cock through his jeans. "What do you want daddy to do, baby girl?" He asked softly.

Harry keened softly and pushed up into Louis' touch. "I-I, fingers?" He asked, before he let out a light moan. "Lou, please," he moved his hands to Louis' waist, his fingers digging into the skin there.

Louis nodded, "Fingers." He confirmed softly, and carefully unbuttoned the boys jeans before tugging them down his legs. "How many do you think you can take, Princess?" He asked, voice husky as he gently took down the boys briefs and took Harry's cock into his warm hand.

Harry helped Louis get his jeans off, pushing up his hips to do so. He gasped softly and Louis' touch, letting out a moan. "Lou.." He bucked his hips up into Louis' touch.

Louis smirked, "There you go baby," He murmured softly, "Use my hand. Use my hand and fuck up into it, sweet thing," he cooed softly, "You can do it princess, let daddy see you use his hand," he murmured softly.

Harry moaned loudly and bucked up into Louis' hand, using it for his own pleasure. "Daddy," he whimpered, grasping into Louis' free hand and holding it tightly.

"Use my hand baby," Louis murmured, squeezing the hand that was holding Harry's gently, "Use it however you want. Let daddy see you use it, baby girl," he encouraged the boy, curling his fingers around Harry's cock a bit.

Harry let out little gasps and moans, thrusting up into Louis' hand. "Lou, please," he laid his head back on the pillows, closing his eyes with a moan. "Want your fingers, please," he begged quietly, closing his eyes afterwards.

Louis nodded, pulling his hand off of Harry's cock and pushing three fingers past the boys lips without warning, "Suck baby," he advised, "I'll give you my fingers if you suck," he murmured into the boys ear, "Gotta get 'em wet or it'll hurt your pretty little hole," he cooed softly.

Harry whined and gripped onto Louis' wrist, easily taking his fingers into his mouth. He sucked on the lads fingers, swirling his tongue around them to get them wet. He moved his other hand to rub at Louis' clothed cock, wanting to give him pleasure as well.

Louis pulled his fingers from Harry's mouth, pressing their lips together in a kiss as he moved his hand down to Harry's arse, cupping it gently before running a finger between his cheeks and then pressing his finger against the boys hole.

Harry pouted slightly, but cupped Louis' cheek, kissing him back. He moaned when he felt Louis' finger slide inside him, clenching around it. He pulled back from the kiss, biting his lip, before he tugged off Louis' shirt. "Daddy," he mumbled, his fingers tracing over Louis' abs.

Louis kissed down Harry's neck, sliding his finger around inside of him, before pulling it out and pushing two back in. "What is it baby girl?" he asked softly, "Talk to me," he breathed.

Harry tilted his head, arching his back and pushing down against Louis' fingers. "Want, wanna suck you off," he whined, and looked up at Louis with glossy eyes.

Louis blinked, nodding quickly. "I've an idea," he mumbled against Harry's lips, pressing a kiss there. He rolled over onto his back, kicking off his jeans and briefs. He began to tug Harry towards him, "Sit on my chest," he murmured softly, "I can pleasure you while you pleasure me," he said softly, in an encouraging tone. He knew this wouldn't be the most comfortable position for the boy at first, having himself be so open and exposed to Louis-but he knew the lad would like it after getting comfortable.

Harry blushed at the fact that he would be open right in front of Louis' face, but bit his lip, straddling Louis' chest, facing away from him. "This is weird," he mumbled, but leaned down, brushing his thumb over Louis' hip, before he started nip on the skin, sucking on it.

Louis nodded slightly, making a noise of agreement, but he was really just focused on Harry in front of him. He propped himself up on his elbow, using his free hand to grip one of Harry's cheeks, leaning forward and beginning to suck a lovebite into the sensitive skin on his arse.

Harry jumped slightly when he felt Louis' mouth suction on his bum, creating a decent sized bruise on Louis' hip. He curled his fingers around the lads cock, pumping his hand slowly at first, before speeding up, and flicking his wrist.

Louis grunted slightly as he felt Harry stroke his cock, and be parted the boys cheeks with his hands, carefully pushing a finger inside of him before pressing kisses to the boys hole and licking around it, but not inside.

Harry let out a soft whine, pushing back against Louis' movements. He leaned down to suck the tip of Louis' cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. He bobbed his head slowly, his hands on Louis' hips for leverage.

"Mmm," Louis groaned softly, before leaning forward a bit more and pushing his tongue inside of Harry, as well as his finger. He swirled his tongue around inside of the boy, gently thrusting his finger in and out.

Harry moaned around Louis at the wetness of the boys tongue, pushing back against it. He moved his mouth further down on Louis, pressing his tongue against the underside of his cock.

Louis pushed another finger past Harry's hole, groaning against him to create little vibrations that he knew would be stimulating. He carefully adjusted himself so he was sat up on the pillows, that way he could take the hand that had been supporting his weight and reach around to take Harry's cock into his warm hand, scissoring his fingers and wiggling his tongue further into the boy. He let his eyes close as he felt Harry's tongue against him-honestly the boy was made to suck his cock.

Harry pulled off Louis' cock to gasp, moaning high in his throat. "Daddy," he bit his lip, rolling his bum back into Louis' touch. He breathed deeply, and leaned back down to take the older lads cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head. He decided he liked the weight of Louis in his mouth. He sucked Louis off quickly.

Soon Harry was a groaning mess a top of Louis and he came, onto Louis' stomach and chest. Louis came soon afterwards, groaning softly as he felt Harry try and swallow everything up. Once they had both relaxed a little Louis got Harry up into his arms, carrying the boy into the bathroom. "Let's get cleaned up, sweetie," he murmured softly, kissing Harry's nose. "You did amazing-that was really hot, baby girl. I loved having you like that," he reassured the boy softly.

Harry had tried to swallow all of Louis' release, but choked slightly, before pulling off. He breathed deeply, and let Louis carry him. He nuzzled his face against the older boys neck. "Lou," he whined softly, laying limp in Louis' arms. "I really liked that.." He admitted, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he looked up at Louis.

Louis sat down on the side of the tub, wetting a washcloth with warm water and gently wiping off the excess of their releases from Harry's and his body-he was glad he had his own bathroom in his bedroom. Once he had wiped them down thoroughly, he just sat there holding Harry in his arms tightly. He nuzzled his nose against the boys cheek, "You're so beautiful, baby girl," he murmured, "That was amazing princess. You're so good, such a good girl for me," he said quietly, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Harry curled up on Louis' lap, happy to be taken care of. He relaxed under the feeling of the warm cloth, and closed his eyes. "Daddy, stop.." He murmured, blushing from all the praise that Louis was giving him. He kissed Louis' jaw, before the older boy leaned down and kissed him, before he wrapped his arms around Louis' neck.

Louis smiled happily once he pulled away from the kiss, "Let's get dressed, yeah?" He suggested softly, "My pretty princess. My family's waiting downstairs," he pointed out softly, nudging Harry's cheek with his nose again.

Harry blushed and nudged his nose against Louis' neck. "Yeah, okay," he mumbled, nodding, before he got up off the lads lap, shuffling over to their suitcase, pulling out sweats, and a long sleeved shirt.

Louis watched Harry for a minute before getting up and slipping into sweats and a tshirt, he tugged the boy into him and kissed his forehead, "Beautiful," he reassured softly, "Now c'mon," he hummed, beginning to lead Harry downstairs.


	2. Chapter Two.

Harry smiled and stayed close to Louis' side. "Thanks daddy," he mumbled, slipping his hand into Louis', intertwining their fingers. "Um, you don't think they.. Heard? Do you?" He blushed, looking up at the older boy.

Louis shook his head, "I don't think so," he murmured softly, "If they did it's alright though. They won't say anything," he reassured softly, "Though Mum might give us one of her pamphlets on safe sex...my mum has a pamphlet for everything," he explained, "I think she makes them herself," he admitted honestly, shrugging.

Harry giggled and buried his face against Louis' neck. "Oh gosh. That's embarrassing," he mumbled, pressing small kisses to the lads neck. "I hope not," he added, and pulled away from Louis to smile, walking downstairs with him, and into the kitchen.

Louis smiled happily and led Harry downstairs and into the kitchen, he led him into the living room where he found his family watching a movie, sprawled about the living room. He tugged Harry over to the chair and sat down, pulling the boy down onto his lap and watching as he giggled and squirmed around. Louis gently tickled the boys sides, laughing happily as he ducked his face into Harry's neck and nuzzled his nose against a few of the marks he had left.

Harry followed Louis happily, smiling when he saw his family spread in the living room, watching a movie together. He wished that he had a family that he could do that with. He bit his lip, ignoring the thought. He squirmed when Louis sat him on the older boys lap, giggling when he started getting tickled. "Lou," he whined and laughed at the same time.

Louis laughed softly, gently pressing light kisses to a few of the lovebite he had made prior. "What's wrong, baby?" He asked quietly, sensing Harry had had an unpleasant thought when the boy bit his lip and shook his head at himself. They had only been together for a short time, but It seemed like they'd known each other for forever. "What is it? Talk to me," he advised quietly into Harry's ear.

Harry tilted his head to the side, leaning against Louis' chest. He sighed softly when Louis started questioning him, hoping that he hadn't noticed. "I'm just.. You're so lucky, Lou.. You have such a perfect life," he shrugged, and looked down, starting to play with his fingers.

Louis smiled sadly, "Oh baby girl," he murmured softly, "My life is no where near perfect," he promised quietly, lifting his hips to pull his phone out of the pocket of his sweats. He typed in the passcode and clicked on the Twitter app. He went to his mentions, handing the phone to Harry. "Here princess. Read those for me. And then go to my dm's and read some of those as well," he advised softly, looking over Harry's shoulder as the boy began reading the hate that was sent to Louis on a daily basis. People calling him a whore, telling him he was using his fame for fortune, death threats, the whole works. "Nobody's life is perfect, my sweet. Everybody's life is just..different," he assured quietly. "And it's not just my life anymore. And it's not just your life. It's our life," he whispered.

Harry watched Louis as he pulled out his phone, furrowing his eyebrows. He looked through the mentions and the dm's, trying not to cry, before looking at Louis with watery eyes. "Lou.." He whimpered softly, burying his face in the older boys neck. "'M so sorry.. I.. I'm just, jealous that you have family and friends who love you.." He frowned, but he didn't want to feel selfish, and shook his head. "Thank you.. I don't deserve any of this.."

Louis sighed softly, holding Harry tightly against him as the boy whimpered into his neck. "It's alright baby girl, you didn't know," he assured softly, "I know it's hard my beautiful princess, but we have to somehow wrap our minds around the fact that everybody's got it bad," he murmured, "And you deserve the world and I wish that I could give it to you," he added softly, "But I can't, so my love will have to do," he sighed quietly, cuddling Harry close to his body. He wondered briefly if Harry had tried to talk to his family after being kicked out.

Harry shook his head and curled against Louis' body. "Please don't listen to those awful people.. You mean more than that," he rested his hand on Louis' chest, brushing his thumb over the skin. "I don't need the world, just you. You're all I need," he bit his lip, looking into Louis' eyes.

Louis smiled, leaning down to press his lips to Harry's. "My pretty baby," he murmured softly, "I want you to stop degrading yourself then," he murmured softly, slipping his hand up the back of Harry's sweater and rubbing his back gently. "You're all I need," he repeated the words back to Harry, bringing their noses together.

Harry bit his lip and nodded, leaning into Louis' touch. "Thank you.." He murmured, sighing softly and closing his eyes. "You're so amazing, the best thing that's ever happened to me," he said quietly, so only Louis will hear.

Louis smiled, running his free hand through the boys curls as the other rubbed his back gently. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me-we're going to be together forever baby girl," he whispered, "Just us."

Harry grinned against Louis' neck, his cheeks heating up. "Promise daddy?" He asked softy, nipping lightly on the older boys neck.

"Mhm," Louis hummed reassuringly, "I promise," he said softly. 

\-------------

Louis held Harry's hand tightly in his own. They had been in town for two days now, and they were currently out shopping-as Louis had promised Harry they would go shopping for those..items and special clothes soon. "Where should we go first, my lovely?" He asked, pulling Harry into his side and smiling down at the boy fondly.

Harry tangled his and Louis' fingers together, happy to be out with the older boy. He blushed at the thought of the things they might buy. "Um, the clothes..?" He asked shyly, and bit his lip, staying close against Louis' side, still getting used to the people looking at them.

Louis nodded in agreement, "Alright," he murmured, smiling reassuringly at Harry and rubbing his thumb over the boys knuckles to soothe him. "We can um..we can go in here I guess," he shrugged, "I've never really shopped for girls clothes before," he admitted, "It'll be our little adventure." he teased, laughing lightly.

Harry flushed deeply, and turned to hide his face against Louis' neck, sucking on it softly. "'S so embarrassing," he murmured, slipping his free hand up Louis' shirt slightly, before pulling okay. "Okay. Let's do this," he breathed out and looked at the older boy, smiling.

Louis chuckled, pulling Harry close and kissing the top of his head, he laughed as the boy slipped his hand up his shirt and then announced he was ready. "Alright," he hummed, gently tugging Harry into the clothing store for girls. "Where should we look first? Clothes or panties?" He wiggled his eye brows suggestively.

Harry stayed close to Louis' side, walking behind him slightly, his face flushed a deep pink. "Um. Doesn't matter," he murmured, holding onto Louis' hand, feeling the need for comfort as people looked at them. He looked around the shop, and bit his lip. "Just, clothes is less intimidating.. What are you going to get me?"

Louis shrugged, "Baby girl, I'll get you whatever you want," he hummed, smiling reassuringly. "Just relax," he murmured softly, pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek. "I'll take care of everything if there's a problem, okay? Just look around, see if anything catches your eye," he encouraged, holding Harry close. "I'll look too and tell you what I like," he murmured.

"Lou," Harry whined softly and buried his face against Louis' neck. "Don't want to choose anything.. I feel more comfortable with you choosing," he murmured, pressing a kiss to Louis' neck before pulling back to look at him. "Please? For me?" He asked, squeezing Louis' hand gently.

Louis sighed softly, "Princess," he murmured quietly, rubbing Harry's back. "I'll pick out some things, but you have to tell me if you like them or not," he reasoned softly, "Deal, my sweet?" He asked quietly.

Harry nodded quickly. "Yes. Yeah, that's fine," he kissed Louis' cheek, slipping his hand into the older boys. "Thanks," he said softly, with a small smile.

Louis walked further into the shop, holding Harry's hand in his own gently as he pressed little kisses to the boys knuckles to reassure him as he looked around a bit. He shifted slightly, pursing his lips as he looked over a shorter black dress with some gold trimming on the sleeves and bottom and neckline. "I like this," he murmured, shrugging.

Harry followed Louis around the shop, opening looking at the clothes. He looked over at Louis as he showed Harry something he liked, and bit back a smile. "I like it too," he said honestly, giving Louis' hand a soft squeeze.

Louis smiled happily when Harry said he liked it, picking the dress up as well as a few other things the two decided they liked. After getting some actual clothing Louis casually led then closer to the lingerie section at the back of the store, glancing at Harry. "It'll be alright. I'm just right here, okay?" He murmured reassuringly.

Harry agreed with some of the things Louis picked out, wanting him to be happy. He felt himself get nervous as they went to the back of the store, and looked around at the few people that were also in there. He tightened his grip on Louis' hand. "I'm okay."

Louis nodded, smiling reassuringly as he walked over to a display of panties, humming slightly as he wrapped Harry up in his arms and pulled the boy into his chest. "Alright beautiful, do you see anything?" He asked, eyes skimming the display.

Harry blushed deeply and leaned back against Louis' chest, holding his arms around his waist. "Um," he bit his lip, looking at the selection. "Those red ones?" He suggested, and shrugged slightly.

Louis nodded, smiling against Harry's neck before he reached out and picked up a medium in the red panties for Harry. "I like these," he reassured Harry, "They'll look really nice on you," he murmured in thought as he picked up a lacy black pair, holding them for Harry to see. "These as well," he murmured.

Harry turned his head to look at Louis and smiled a bit, nodding. "Okay, Lou," he kissed Louis' cheek, continuing to look. He walked away from Louis' going and finding a light blue silk pair, running his fingers over it.

Louis followed Harry and smiled happily when the boy reached out to run his fingers over a silk pair. "I love those," he told Harry softly, dropping one hand low on Harry's waist and tucking the boy into his side.

Harry blushed when he heard Louis, and shyly looked up at him. "They're nice," he murmured, pulling them off the rack. "How many more do I need?" He asked, burying his face against the older boys neck.

"Just a few. Let's get some stockings for you as well," Louis suggested, glancing over at the display of thigh high socks that he knew Harry would look absolutely gorgeous in.

Harry nodded, starting to feel a bit more open about these things. "Okay," he smiled, and took Louis' hand, walking over to the display of stocking with him. He picked out a pair of white ones, with light blue bows on the top that would go with his silk panties.

"Those are cute," Louis hummed when Harry picked out a pair, he couldn't help but smile happily. Harry was Louis' favorite in the entire world-he was so wonderful and he just wanted Harry to know that.

Harry blushed softly and turned back to look at Louis. "You think so?" He ducked his head and smiled to himself, shuffling on his feet. "I like them," he admitted, playing with one of the bows.

"I know so," Louis assured, smiling happily. "I like them. And I like you. So therefore I love them," he said cheekily, "Because you picked them out," he pointed out, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Harry's forehead gently.

Harry grinned, feeling proud of himself. "I'm glad," he closed his eyes, leaning into Louis' touch. He wrapped his arms around Louis, nuzzling against him. "You're the best," he murmured.

"Oh baby girl," Louis murmured, "You're so amazing," he whispered, "So perfect and beautiful," he reassured softly. "My gorgeous baby girl," He murmured quietly.

Harry keened under the compliments, nuzzling his face against Louis' chest. "Lou," he whined softly, clutching Louis' shirt. "Stop," he whined.

"But you are," Louis said quietly, "Just so perfect," he continued assuringly, rubbing Harry's back gently. "Why should I stop baby, it's all true," he murmured.

Harry looked up at Louis and smiled. He shook his head, cupping Louis' cheeks and kissing him to shut him up. He pulled away after a minute, before going to look at more pairs of stockings.

Louis chuckled softly, kissing Harry back gently. "I like those, sweetheart," he hummed, gesturing to a netted pair of black stockings. He twirled Harry around so the boy could look at them.

Harry giggled as Louis spun him, and looked at the stockings he was talking about. "They're a bit showy. I like them though," he bit his lip, looking back at Louis and smiling.

Louis grinned, "I think they'll look good on you," he reassured, smiling cheekily. "Are you getting hungry?" He asked, raising his brows.

Harry pulled them off the rack, giving them to Louis. "A little bit, yeah," he nodded, leaning in to peck Louis' lips a few times. "Thank you, for doing this with me," he said softly, smiling at the older boy. "I really appreciate it."

"Let's pay for this stuff and go get something to eat, yeah?" He suggested, smiling. He pressed his lips back against Harry's gently, "I want to do this with you," he murmured reassuringly, "I can't wait to see you in these clothes.." He trailed off, winking playfully, before he tugged Harry over to the check out counter. "I know what store we can go to after we eat," he murmured into the boys ear as he set the things up on the counter and the girl smiled at them happily. "It's got some good toys and costumes and things like that.." He trailed off, nudging his nose against Harry's neck.

Harry grinned happily and followed Louis to the check out. He blushed when Louis started talking about the other store, and bit his lip. "Maybe," he murmured, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist protectively, and kissing the side of his head, before he had to move so that Louis could pay for their things.

Louis slid his card and typed in the PIN number, once the girl had bagged all their things up he took the bags and then wrapped his free arm around Harry's shoulders, tucking the boy into his side protectively as they made their way to the food court of the mall. "I think it'd be fun to try some different things," he assured.

Harry watched Louis pay for their things, before they started walking to the food court. "I know. And we can try them. It's all just a bit overwhelming," he said softly, tucking himself into Louis' side, looking around to figure out what he wants to eat.

"I know it is," Louis reassure softly, "And it's not like we're going to try everything at once, alright?" He asked, "We'll take our time and go at a pace we're both comfortable with. Really trust each other," he murmured quietly, tilting Harry's chin up by placing two fingers beneath it, "And we'll have a safe word and we'll stop as soon as one of us uses it," he assured, stroking Harry's cheek with his thumb. "It'll be perfect, I think it's a great way for us to get closer than we already are," he added softly, smiling as he leaned down to kiss Harry's temple, "Now, what would you like to eat?"

Harry smiled at Louis' words, nodding along. "Okay, daddy," he said softly, ducking his face against Louis' neck. He wrapped his arms around the older boys waist, feeling extremely clingy. "I'll get what you do," he mumbled, pressing open mouthed kisses to Louis' neck, before sucking softly to leave a bruise.

Louis didn't exactly know what had gotten into Harry, but suddenly he was extremely clingy and Louis absolutely loved it. He loved when Harry got clingy and needy and dependent on him, it was the cutest and hottest thing ever, Louis decided. He tilted his head to the side to let Harry suck a bruise into his neck as he thought about what he wanted to eat. He dropped one hand low, until he was cupping one of Harry's arse cheeks in his large hand as he thought.

Harry shuddered at the feeling of Louis' hand on his bum, deciding he liked it. He pushed himself closer against Louis' side, as he grazed his teeth over Louis' neck to make the mark bigger. He pulled back to lick over it, before kissing along Louis' jaw, starting to suck there a well.

Louis really wondered what had suddenly gotten into Harry and then the younger boy pushed against his side and Louis smirked, because he was pretty sure he knew what had gotten into Harry. The boy was probably horny. Louis knew how it was in the late stages of the teenage years-getting horny at random. He squeezed a handful of Harry's arse in his hand, humming slightly. "Alright baby," he murmured, "Why don't we get some sandwiches from the sub shop, hm?" He suggested easily, "Then we can make out and I'll jerk you off," he shrugged nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just suggested jerking Harry off in public.

Harry whined softly and continued sucking on Louis' jaw, pushing forward against his hip. He slipped his fingers up Louis' shirt and nodded. "Please," he mumbled, pulling back slightly to look up at the older boy.

Louis chuckled softly, Harry lips were plump and pink and slick with spit from having been sucking on his neck and Louis leaned in, pressing their mouths together in a kiss before pulling away and leading Harry over to get into the sub shop line, his hand still resting on the boys arse, pressing the lad into his side. "What do you think you want baby girl?" He asked, the line was rather long, so he moved Harry around so the boy was in front of him, tilting Harry's head to the side and attaching his lips to the youngers neck.

Harry followed Louis into the line, happily kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around Louis' neck, feeling needy and desperate for anything Louis. "Just want you, daddy," he mumbled. He didn't really know why he was being so obedient and needy, but he knew that Louis liked when he was. He just wanted to be able to completely give himself up to the other lad. He moaned softly when Louis started sucking on his neck, and tilted his head to the side, pushing his hips against Louis'.

Louis chuckled softly, "I meant on your sandwich, honey," he said, smiling as Harry tried to press himself closer. "What do you want on your sandwich?" He asked with a laugh, nibbling on Harry's neck before sucking again to leave another lovebite. He pushed his hips back against Harry's, dropping his hand so it rested down lower and really cupped Harry's arse, right in the middle of his cheeks and between his thighs slightly. "You know," he murmured, "A little bit of you for dessert wouldn't be so bad," he teased. And he knew people were probably taking pictures and things, but he didn't care and he knew how to handle it. He would protect Harry from any bad comments or anything like that.

Harry huffed and buried his face against Louis' neck. "I'll just have a veggie sub," he murmured, moving his fingers up into Louis' hair. He pushed his hips flush against the older lads, liking the feeling of being close to him. He heard a few camera clicks and blushed deeply, pulling away from Louis. "Lou," he shook his head, his breathing quickly becoming erratic. "I can't," he looked around at the people taking their photos, feeling panicky.

Louis frowned when Harry pulled away, having been looking at the menu. He turned and immediately reached out for Harry, "Shh. Alright, breathe for me," he murmured, grabbing the boys hands in his own. "Good girl. Doing so good. Do we need to get away?" He asked, "Let's take a trip to the bathroom, yeah?" He suggested, keeping his cool as he sent a glare towards a man taking pictures of them with a camera. "You just relax, princess. I've got you," he murmured softly.

Harry tried to breathe regularly, it being hard with people watching them. He walked with Louis to the bathroom, keeping his head down, staying close to Louis' side. "Lou," he choked out, imagining the things that people would be saying about him, knowing it would probably be all over the internet by now. He felt like his chest was contracting, not being able to breathe.

"Oh honey," Louis breathed once they got to the bathroom, squeezing Harry's hands. "Try and relax. It's alright," he reassured, "My fans-they absolutely love you. You know what they call us baby girl, they call us Larry Stylinson, isn't that cute?" He asked, "They already love you and they haven't even gotten to know you," he reassured quietly. "I'm so sorry-I shouldn't have done any of that in public like that. I'll just stick to holding your hand from now on in public if that will make it better for you, okay?" He suggested, rubbing Harry's back. "Let's focus on our breathing. In and out. Ready?" He asked softly, "Let's go. In-1, 2, 3. Out-1,2,3. In-1,2,3,..." He murmured, breathing along with Harry and rubbing his back and pressing kisses to his temple, running his fingers through the boys hair.

Harry nodded along with Louis' words, trying to let them sooth him. He tried to relax, the thought that Louis' fans like him helping. He did what Louis said and breathed in, holding it for three seconds before breathing out, and repeating the process. He calmed down after a few minutes, closing my eyes. "I'm sorry, Lou," he mumbled, embarrassed. He hated having anxiety, everyone judged him for it. "D-Don't change the way we act in public.. It'll help me get used to it," he said softly, looking up at Louis.

Louis pulled Harry into a tight hug once the boy had calmed down, "Don't be sorry," he murmured softly, "You can't help that it scares you-it all used to scare me too and honestly it still does. I've just gotten better at hiding and controlling the feelings. You know what I mean?" He asked softly, he nodded, agreeing that acting like that in public would help Harry get used to everything faster. "It's weird though, isn't it? Having people looking at us all the time and talking about us and we don't know if what they're saying or thinking is good or bad," he pointed out, "It's scary-but we can't let that stop us from trying to have a normal life, you know?" He asked.

Harry nuzzled against Louis' body, fitting himself against him. "Yeah, I know what you mean. It's just going to take a bit to ignore all the bad things," he sighed softly, putting some of his weight on Louis. "I just, don't like the thought of people saying bad things about me. I'm used to it, but I don't like it," he looked at Louis shyly, shifting on his feet.

Louis smiled, holding Harry close. "I know baby girl," he murmured softly, "I don't like it either," he said, sighing quietly. "Now," he murmured, "Why don't we go back out there and get our sandwiches and we'll find a table and you can sit on my lap while we eat, yeah?" He asked, "Then, I suppose we can do as promised and make out and maybe if you're a good girl for me I'll touch you right here.." He trailed off, dropping his hand down to cup the crotch of Harry's jeans with a small smirk, eyes twinkling as he kissed the boys nose. "Just pay attention to me, yeah? Focus on me," he murmured softly, as he began to lead Harry from the bathroom.

Harry buried his face against Louis' neck, sighing. "Okay, Lou," he nodded, and kissed Louis' neck, before he felt the older boys hand on his crotch, and moaned softly. "Louis, please.. Don't tease," he whined, pushing up into Louis' hand. He cupped Louis' face, kissing him desperately, pushing his hips against forward against the other lads.

Louis chuckled softly, "Not yet," he murmured, pulling his hand away. "We haven't even had lunch-and no, eating you out or you sucking me off does not count as lunch," he smirked happily, pulling Harry out of the bathroom and leading him back to the sub shop line. They'd done a bit of sexual activity these past couple days and Louis wanted to change it up-if Harry wanted it, then he'd ask for it, or rather, beg for it. "A veggie sub?" He asked, rolling his hips against Harry's as they waited in line.

"Louis, please," Harry gasped, whining softly at the thought of Louis eating him out. He reluctantly followed the older boy back out to the sub shop, staying close to him. He wrapped his arms around Louis' neck, biting his lip. "Y-Yeah, veggie," he let out a quiet moan, rocking his hips against Louis'.

Louis laughed softly, letting Harry rock against him as he ordered their sandwiches and a drink for them to share. Once he got their tray of food, he led Harry over to a table, dropping one hand down to cup his arse again. "My lap?" He asked knowingly, setting the tray down and pulling out a chair, plopping down and tugging Harry onto his lap almost immediately.

Harry ignored the people who might be looking at them, waiting for Louis to get their subs. He walked over to a table with the other lad, holding into his hand, before he sat down. Harry happily sat on Louis' lap, squirming on him to tease him. He turned his head to mouth at Louis' neck, moving his bum down on Louis' crotch.

Louis tilted his head to the side, sighing softly in content. He reached forward, unwrapping his sandwich and happily taking a bite as Harry continued mouthing at his neck and grinding on him. He laughed as he thought about what the magazines would say the next day about this. "Haz, princess, the magazines are going to call me a sugar daddy from the looks of this." He pointed out, grinning, "But that's alright-m'happy to be your sugar daddy, as long as /you're/ my sugar baby," he said cheekily, setting his sandwich down to sneak a hand up the back of Harry's shirt.

Harry giggled at the though and shrugged, before pulling away to open his sub. "That is what we agreed on, isn't it, daddy?" He grinned at Louis' before taking a bite of his sub. He turned slightly on Louis' lap, looking at him. "I love being your sugar baby. I want you to take care of me," he laid his head on Louis' shoulder, sighing contently.

Louis smile, rubbing Harry's back happily. "I love being your sugar daddy," he teased softly, "What else do you want me to do? Like as your daddy.." He shrugged, thinking, he wanted Harry to really enjoy what they had going on.

Harry pulled back slightly to look at Louis, and shrugged slightly. "I dunno.. I like when you carry me, and act like I'm like, young, you know? Just because I never really got to be a kid.." He murmured, looking at Louis, his cheeks pink.

Louis grinned, "Awh that's cute," he murmured softly, "You want your daddy to baby you," he cooed, kissing Harry's neck gently. "I can do that," he reassured, rubbing Harry's thigh with the hand that wasn't up his shirt. "You have the loveliest body.." He trailed off, examining Harry's thighs with his hand.

Harry tilted his head to the side and blush, biting back a smile. "Yeah," he murmured. He rocked down on Louis, spreading his legs a bit so that Louis' hand could slip to the inside of his thigh.

Louis grunted as Harry rocked down on him, dropping his hand in between the boys thighs and squeezing. "Hm," he murmured, moving his hand to squeeze Harry's crotch gently, "Beautiful," he murmured, "Oh-I forgot to tell you something important. Have you ever been to the states?" He asked, "Like the U. S.? Because uh..we're going," he shrugged.

Harry let out a small gasp, and moaned, burying his face against Louis' neck, continuing to roll his hips down on him. He furrowed his eyebrows at Louis' question, stopping his movements to look at the lad. "Um. I don't have a passport. And I've never been," he shook his head, frowning at the thought of Louis leaving with the other boys, and leaving him behind. He bit his lip, trying to stop his eyes from watering.

Louis raised his brows as Harry stopped his movements and seemed to go rigid, then suddenly the boy had tears rolling down his cheeks, "Harry, honey, why on earth are you crying?" He asked, "Are you scared of planes or something?" He was a bit confused honestly, so he just rubbed Harry's back and kissed his cheeks. "It's alright. Talk to me-tell me what's wrong," he advised softly.

Harry sniffled softly and covered his face with his hands. "You're going to leave me," he mumbled incoherently, knowing that Louis wouldn't be able to understand him. He leaned against Louis chest, feeling the need for his comfort right now. He wiped his eyes, hating how he was so emotional. "Sorry," he laid his head on Louis' shoulder.

Louis sighed softly, "Baby girl, I can't hear you when you cover your face like that," he pointed out, carefully moving Harry's hands and kissing his tears away. "Don't be sorry. Just tell me what's wrong, yeah?" He asked quietly, hand moving up and down on the boys back gently, fingertips scratching lightly.

Harry breathed deeply, calming himself down. "I-I don't have a passport.. Are you going to leave me?" He asked quietly, scared of Louis' answer. He knew that long distance things don't work, and he didn't want Louis to break up with him.

Louis' expression softened and he pulled Harry in for a tight hug, "Princess, that's such an easy fix. We can get you a passport," he murmured reassuringly, "I'm not leaving you. I'm /never/ leaving you," he said quietly, "We'll get you a passport and you'll go with us to the states, alright?" He reassured. "Now, you just relax and don't worry about a single thing. I'll take care of it all," he said, nodding.

Harry breathed out thankfully and nodded, looking at Louis. "I'm scared that one day I'll wake up and you won't be here anymore.." He said truthfully, moving his hand up into Louis' hair to play with it, it being something that calmed him down. "I know I shouldn't think that.. I just can't help it sometimes," he kissed Louis' cheek softly.

"I'm going to be right by your side, all the time," Louis reassured softly, turning his head when Harry tried to kiss his cheek and he caught the boys lips in a kiss, laughing happily as he adjusted Harry on his lap.

Harry giggled against Louis' lips when he turned his head, before pulling back and grinning. "Heeey. You did that on purpose," he cupped Louis' cheek, caressing it softly.

Louis shrugged, "Maybe," he said teasingly. "Now eat your sandwich before I have to eat you," he winked playfully, "Or you know..I could eat you anyways, you seemed to love my tongue the other day," he grinned, sticking his tongue out and wiggling it at Harry playfully.

Harry shuddered at the thought and blushed, squirming on Louis' lap. "Yes daddy," he agreed, hoping that if he's good then Louis might use his tongue on him again. He grabbed his sandwich, eating it quickly.

Louis ate his own sandwich, having casual conversation with Harry as they ate their lunch together. The two were perfectly content with each other. Louis hummed softly once he was finished, squeezing Harry's thigh again. "Should we go to that store I was talking about earlier? The one with the toys and things," he suggested, though his hand moved to brush over Harry's crotch.

Harry finished his sandwich the same time Louis did, happily talking with him while they were eating. He looked over his shoulder at the other lad, and bit his lip. "Yeah. Um, but like. I probably don't know what any of them are or what they do," he blushed softly, pushing Louis' hand away. "Stop, you're going to make me hard," he mumbled, blushing.

Louis shrugged, "I can explain them to you," he reassured, smiling, "Some of them are for your perky little arse and others are for your pretty little cock," he cooed, laughing when Harry pushed him away. "That's the point, lovely," he hummed when Harry said he was going to get hard, he moved his hand back, squeezing Harry's cock through his jeans. "I want to make you hard. I want you to be clingy again," he shrugged, not even ashamed.

Harry blushed deeply at Louis' explications, biting his lip. "O-Okay," he nodded, squirming on Louis' lap again. "Daddy," he whimpered softly, gasping when Louis squeezed his cock through his clothes. He felt himself grow uncomfortably hard in his jeans, grinding down on Louis to try and make him hard as well, so he wasn't the only one.

Louis was growing harder as Harry ground against him and he mouthed at the boys collarbones, nipping at them gently as he did so. He grunted slightly, tilting Harry's chin up to kiss him, pushing his tongue past the younger lads lips and licking around his mouth a bit before he pulled away and kicked his lips, "C'mon then," he murmured, helping Harry stand up, "We'll finish that later. Maybe in a nice bath or a hot shower," he breathed into the boys ear as he stood up, taking their trash and throwing it away in a nearby trash can as Harry held onto his shirt.

Harry whined, continuing to move his hips down on Louis as they kissed, feeling more and more needy every second. He frowned and panted slightly when Louis pulled away. He pouted when Louis said they would continue later, before standing up. Harry blushed, knowing the fact that people would be able to see his hard on, but followed Louis, clutching onto his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to fit smut into every chapter, but that might not happen. So, yeah. Sorry bout that. Hope you're enjoying it :)


	3. Chapter Three.

Louis turned around, twirling Harry around as though they were dancing and then pulling the boy into his body. Harry immediately clutched at his shirt and tried to get closer-and fuck Louis absolutely loved it when Harry got needy. "This way, my gorgeous princess," he hummed, leading Harry into the shop. Well..the sex shop really.

Harry giggled when Louis twirled him around, before he pushed himself against Louis' chest, trying to get as close as possible to him. He pouted when Louis pulled away, to walk into the shop. Harry's cheeks immediately heated up at the things that were in there.

Louis laughed as he watched Harry become embarrassed just by walking into the shop. "You're fine honey, I'm right here," he reassured, "C'mon. Just look around with me at least, even if we don't find anything that seems appealing," he reasoned with Harry, smiling as he pulled the boy closer.

Harry pouted cutely when Louis laughed at him. "Heey. Be nice," he huffed, but let a small smile play on his lips. "I think everything seems appealing right now because I don't know what anything is yet," he laughed softly, shaking his head.

Louis smiled happily, "Well, if you see something then I'll explain what it is," he nodded, "And if I don't know then we'll Google it," he shrugged, walking Harry to one side of the shop so they could start on side and work their way to the other side.

Harry nodded, lacing his fingers with Louis' as they walked around, it having become a habit. He looked around, figuring they wouldn't need lube or condoms, assuming Louis had some.

Louis hummed softly, squeezing Harry's hand gently as he looked around. "Would you ever like use..a dildo?" He asked curiously, peering down at Harry with raised brows. "Or a plug? Or a vibrator?" He questioned, smirking as Harry squirmed and blushed.

Harry squeezed Louis' hand back, blushing at his questions. He knew what dildos and vibrators were, but the plugs didn't look very nice. "Um. W-What do the plugs do?" He asked quietly.

Louis shrugged, "A lot. Some of them vibrate or stimulate your prostate, and like most of them are shaped like this. But some of them are wavy or have little ridges on them so it feels like a good type of weird inside you. Some of them can expand inside of you, like get bigger you know. And some are connected to remote controls, so I could control when it vibrates or expands inside of you," he explained, shrugging. "We can get one and try it out," he offered.

Harry's eyes widened at what they do, trying to take it all in. "Wow. Um. Okay. Can we just like, get a normal one then?" Harry asked, also picking out a purple vibrator, knowing he would probably like it. "How did people even come up with these, jeez," he murmured, and laughed.

Louis laughed softly, smiling, "It'll be fine," he reassured, picking up a regular butt plug, but cheekily grabbing one of the ones with the remote controlled vibrations as well. "Just in case," he reassured, grinning, before pulling Harry down the aisle a bit more. "What about a dildo? Not a big one or anything-not as big as me, but like a small one. Just so I can watch you with it-that'd be so hot," he added, grinning.

Harry bit his lip when Louis grabbed a vibrating butt plug as well, but nodded. He followed Louis down the aisle, looking around. "Um, yeah. Sure," he blushed at the thought of using the dildo to get off with Louis watching him. "Can we get, like. That one?" He asked, pointing to the one that had ridges in it.

"Sweet," Louis grinned, then nodded at Harry's suggestion of wanting to get the one with ridges on it. "We can get whichever one you want, my lovely," he hummed, "S'gonna be up your arse anyways," he shrugged, then his eyes widened as he realized he had just spoke like that in front of Harry. "Sorry-I didn't mean it like that-sorry," he rambled, "I just meant like...your arse is lovely. Oh I didn't mean that either-not that your arse isn't lovely, because it is. You've got the best arse I've ever seen," he rambled on, tugging Harry closer and just shaking his head. "Nevermind."

Harry's eyes widened at Louis' words, before bursting out in a fit of laughter, turning to hide his face against Louis' chest. "Oh.. Gosh," he giggled, gripping onto the front of Louis' shirt, not being able to stop himself from laughing and giggling.

Louis sighed in relief as Harry giggled and held onto him, "Oh thank gosh. I thought you might have been offended," he said in relief, smiling. "But obviously you aren't though, so that's good," he murmured, "Oi stop laughing at me," he groaned, playfully pushing Harry away.

Harry giggled, and soon calmed down, shaking his head at Louis. "How would I be offended?" He asked, and kissed Louis' cheek, smiling at him. "I thought it was funny. And you complimented my arse, so," he shrugged.

Louis grinned, shaking his head and pulling Harry back into him, "Just come over here, you dork," he murmured, laughing happily as he tucked Harry into his side and continued around the shop.

Harry grinned, tucking himself against Louis' side. "And like, I know all of this will be used on me. You don't have to worry, Lou," he chuckled, blushing when Louis called him a dork, figuring he liked that pet name.

Louis smiled, ruffling Harry's curls fondly. "You're so cute," he murmured into Harry's ear. "Cute and sexy," he sing songed happily, slipping his hand up Harry's shirt. 

Harry blushed, and grinned, looking at Louis. "'M not really sexy," he shook his head, content with the feeling of Louis' hand up his shirt. He kept looking around the store, his eyes caught on something he had no clue how it worked.

"Fine. You're /very/ sexy," Louis corrected Harry, smiling into his neck as he pressed a kiss there. He let Harry glance around and felt the boys head always turn back to the same spot. "What is it, love?" He asked softly, "Show me princess," he encouraged with a hum.

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled, laughing softly. "Whatever you say, Lou," he buried his face against Louis' neck, and felt his cheeks heat up when Louis noticed he kept looking at a toy. "Um," he bit his lip, shuffling over to the anal beads.

Louis raised his brows, wiggling then suggestively. "Mm, interesting," he teased lightly, holding Harry against him tightly. "Do you want some beads, baby girl?" He asked, "Do you know what they do?" He questioned curiously then.

Harry looked up at Louis, blushing softly. "I think I want them. I have no idea what they do," he admitted, shuffling back over to Louis, wrapping his arms around the older lads waist.

Louis smiled reassuringly, welcoming Harry back into his arms easily. "Do you see how they're in a row like this? And how they go from small to big?" He asked, "That's because I put them inside you and it's supposed to be really stimulating, feeling the beads pass through your hole," he shrugged, "Nothing too special, but if you want some I would love to try them on you," he hummed, grinning as he looked down at Harry.

Harry blushed deeply as Louis explained what they do, looking up at him. "Okay," he nodded, walking over to grab a set, biting his lip. He looked around, and furrowed his eyebrows. "What's BDSM?" He asked, seeing a red sign that said that.

Louis' eye brows rose and he followed Harry's gaze to the sign. "It's like..hm," he murmured, pursing his lips. "You know how I'm your daddy and you're my baby? Well. Basically if we would take that a bit further and make it so you were even more submissive and I was even more dominant. Plus, there's a bit of pain kink and humiliation. Though there's still that comforting type of relationship," he tried to explain it. "Um..we can like..we can go look at the things?" He offered, shrugging and tucking Harry into his side again.

"Oh," Harry nodded, nuzzling against Louis' side. "I mean, it wouldn't hurt to look, right?" He asked, looking up at Louis, before leading him over to that area of the shop. "I.. I want to be submissive for you," he murmured honestly, playing with his fingers. "I mean.. I trust you, Louis," he looked at the older boy.

Louis' heart melted at how utterly cute and adorable and innocent Harry was. "Oh baby," he murmured, "I'm so glad you trust me like that," he whispered softly, nodding as he walked over to that side of the store with Harry, holding onto the boy tightly. "You just tell me if you see anything that looks intriguing."

Harry blushed and smiled softly, looking around. His eyes widened when he saw all the things that could inflict pain. "None of these seem nice at all," he frowned, continuing to look around, coming across things to tie people up.

Louis made a mental note that Harry had avoided the pain side of the bdsm section. "I don't want to hurt you ever," he murmured softly into the boys ear, watching as Harry paused on the many things to tie people up with.

Harry nodded at Louis' words, fitting against his side. "I know you don't," he said softly, looking at the rope and handcuffs. "Can we try this? Like, the tying up thing?" He asked, looking up at Louis.

Louis nodded, "Mhm," he murmured, "Does that turn you on?" He asked curiously, "Just like-being tied up and spread out for me. Not being able to do anything about it?" He questioned, mouthing at Harry's neck gently, "Turns me on," he admitted softly.

Harry shuddered under Louis' touch and moaned, nodding his head. He leaned back against Louis' chest, tilting his head to the side. "Lou.." He whined softly, pushing his bum back against Louis' crotch. "Y-Yeah, turns me on.." He murmured.

Louis smirked against Harry's neck, nibbling down gently-honestly both their necks were covered in love bites. "Does it make you hard baby?" He asked, "Make you hard for daddy. Get you all wet?" He mumbled, bringing his hand down to palm Harry's cock through his jeans.

Harry muffled his groans with his hand, pushing into Louis' touch. "Yes, daddy please.. Need you," he whined, tilting his head to give Louis more access to his neck, even though he wasn't sure if there was any spots on his neck that weren't marked. "Please," he bit his lip.

"Shh," Louis soothed softly, turning so they were facing the wall and continuing to basically grope Harry through his jeans. "Good girl," he breathed out against Harry's neck, "What do you want daddy to do, baby?" He asked softly, "Hm?"

Harry whimpered and moved his hand back into Louis' hair. "Daddy. Want, fingers please," he begged quietly, pushing his bum back against Louis, obviously grinding on him. "Need them so bad, please daddy," he laid his head back on Louis' shoulder.

Louis pursed his lips in thought, meeting eyes with one of the sales girls. He motioned her over and she tried desperately not to look at Louis' hand on Harry's crotch. "Do you think we could use your back room for a minute?" He asked and the girl nodded wordlessly, because Louis Tomlinson was standing in front of her groping his boyfriend and woah. "Right this way, sir," she stuttered and Louis practically carried Harry to the back of the shop and into the back room. He thanked the girl, telling her they would be out in a second. He pressed the door shut, then pressed Harry up against the wall.

Harry blushed a deep red when Louis called the girl over, but couldn't help himself as he ground back against Louis. He wordlessly let Louis lead him into the back room, shooting an apologizing look to the girl. He groaned when the older lad pushed him up against the wall. "Lou, please," he whined, pulling Louis' body flush against his own.

Louis grunted slightly as Harry pulled him closer and he moved so his hips were right up against the younger lads. "What did you want, princess?" He asked, eye brow raising. "Did you say you want my fingers?" He breathed against the boys ear, carefully removing the boys shirt and discarding it onto the floor.

Harry whimpered loudly at Louis' words, nodding his head. "Daddy, yeah please," he mumbled, rolling his hips forward against Louis', tugging off the older lads shirt after, tossing it away. "Please daddy," he begged softly, burying his face in Louis' neck.

Louis ran a hand through Harry's curls to soothe him, "Let's get these pants off, then," he murmured softly, undoing Harry's pants and beginning to push them down the boys legs. The boys briefs were wet with precum from what Louis could see and he smirked, "You're all wet for me, baby girl," he murmured, mouthing at Harry's collar bones. He dropped one hand down to cup Harry's arse, the only thing separating being the briefs. "My fingers princess? Maybe my tongue too?" He suggested softly, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of Harry's briefs and pulling them down as well.

Harry blushed deeply and mouthed at Louis' neck, whining. "Yeah, 'm wet for you, daddy," he mumbled needily, helping Louis get off his jeans and briefs. "Please, want your tongue, Lou," he nibbled on Louis' neck, pushing his hips against Louis'. "Babe, please," he whimpered, his arms wrapping around Louis' neck.

Louis nodded, humming softly. He removed his own jeans in the process, pushing their hips together again. "Shush my darling," he soothed. "Turn around, for me baby girl. Give daddy a pretty view of your bum," he reasoned.

Harry whined high in his throat, turning around to brace himself on the wall, pushing his bum out for Louis to see. He had no idea it was possible to be this turned on.

Louis moved his hand around, pushing two fingers passed Harry's lips. "Suck," he advised, kneading Harry's arse with his other hand.

Harry whimpered softly and took Louis' fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and swirling his tongue around them to get the digits wet. He pushed back against Louis' hand needily.

"Good girl," Louis praised softly, "Good girl," he reassured, before pulling his fingers from Harry's mouth and sliding his hand down to the lads arse. He gently teased the boys ring of muscle with the tips of his two fingers.

Harry gasped out softly, bowing his head. "Daddy," he curled his fingers, pushing back against Louis' fingers. "Please," he said brokenly, squeezing his eyes shut.

And Louis took pity on the boy because he sounded so fucked out and needy and Louis just couldn't make his baby girl wait any longer. He gently pushed one finger in, brushing it around inside of Harry. "Good girl," he whispered softly, slowly pressing light kisses down Harry's spine and working his way to his bum.

Harry gasped, arching his back at the small stretch. "Oh fuck," he groaned loudly, pushing down on Louis' finger. "Daddy," he bit his lip, arching into Louis' touch. He balled his hands into fists, resting his head on them.

Louis chuckled softly, carefully sliding in his next finger as he reached Harry's arse and sucked a lovebite into the skin right above it. "So beautiful," he whispered reassuringly. "So, so gorgeous," he breathed out softly, moving his other hand around to Harry's front and taking the boys cock into his warm hand easily.

Harry moaned brokenly, pushing into Louis' touch. "Daddy, 'm close," he whimpered loudly, pushing back on the older lads finger. "Please," he gasped out, unable to control the string of noises he was making.

"Being such a good girl," Louis said softly, standing back up so he could whisper into Harry's ear. He thrusted his fingers in farther, pumping Harry's cock quickly as he coached him to an orgasm. "Fuck-you're so perfect. Daddy loves you so much," he breathed, not really realizing what he was saying as he said it-though it was all true. "You're absolutely gorgeous. C'mon baby girl, come for me. You can do sweetheart," he whispered, "Come for daddy."

Harry moaned loudly and released over Louis' hand the second he said that he loves him. He whimpered softly and leaned back against Louis' chest, breathing heavily. "Daddy," he murmured tiredly, closing his eyes.

Louis pumped Harry's cock through his orgasm, carefully pulling his fingers out of the boy once he was done. He held Harry up and murmured loving things into his ear. "You did so good," he praised softly, "Such a good girl. You're so beautiful for me," he murmured quietly, pressing kisses on the boys neck.

Harry sighed happily at Louis' words and touches, before he turned around and sunk down on his knees in front of the older boy. He undid Louis' jeans, pulling them off along with his boxers. He curled his fingers around Louis' cock, pumping his hand.

Louis made a noise as Harry sank to his knees, running a hand through his hair. "Fuck. Love seeing you like this," he said, before groaning lowly as Harry pumped his cock. "Fuck yeah," he breathed, "You're perfect."

Harry mewled softly and wrapped his lips around the tip of Louis' cock, starting to bob his head slowly, looking up at the older lad.

"Mmm," Louis groaned softly, eyes on Harry as he pushed his hips forward a bit as the younger lad bobbed his head down. "C'mon baby," he murmured softly.

Harry pushed further down on Louis, bobbing his head. He moved his hands down to Louis' thighs, squeezing them softly. He looked up at Louis through his eyelashes.

After a few more minutes of that and of Louis pushing his hips back into Harry's throat Louis came, groaning lowly and watching as Harry eagerly lapped at his release. He brushed his fingers along Harry's cheek, smiling. "Did so good. Like I said-your mouth was made for my cock," he mumbled softly, smiling reassuringly.

Harry happily swallowed Louis' release, pulling off. "I think I agree," he bit his now swollen lip, smiling a bit. He stood up, and pecked Louis' lips softly.

Louis grinned, pulling Harry into him for a tight hug before letting him go and helping him clean up as best they could and then helping him dress before he stepped back and dressed himself. "Alrighty then, my love," he hummed, "Let's get back to our shopping, yeah?" He asked happily, wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling the boy into him.

Harry got dressed, letting Louis help him. He grabbed Louis' wrist, stopping him from leaving. "Wait, um. You said you love me.." He said softly, looking up at Louis.

Louis paused, turning back around to stand in front of Harry. He listened closely, smile faltering slightly as he shrugged. "I just um...I just told the truth," he murmured back, "I know it's fast-and Harry I don't expect you to say it back, but this feeling I feel for you is the most intense feeling I've ever had. I know it's love. I don't want you to force yourself to love me though," he added softly, smiling reassuringly and squeezing Harry's shoulders.

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief, and nodded, wrapping his arms around Louis' torso. "Okay," he smiled softly, nuzzling his face against Louis' neck. "Thank you," he murmured, and kissed the older lads neck softly.

Louis hugged Harry tightly, smiling happily. "C'mon then, lovely. Let's get back to our shopping," he said softly, tugging Harry out of the back room casually. He smiled politely at the girl, murmuring, "Thank you," then he turned back to Harry and pulled him back over to the bdsm section where they had previously been looking.

Harry felt happy and sated, his cheeks tinted pink. He held Louis' hand tightly, wanting to stay close to him. "What else are we getting?" He asked quietly, looking around that section of the store.

Louis shrugged, "Do you see anything else?" He asked, raising his brows as Harry shifted closer. It was so cute after they did something sexual together Harry would become even clinger than before.

Harry stayed close to Louis' side, looking around. "Maybe the handcuffs?" He asked softly, looking up at the older boy, biting his lip.

Louis nodded, "Mhm," he murmured when Harry suggested the handcuffs, he picked up a pair that looked to be the size of Harry's wrists, then grabbed an extra pair as well. "Just in case you want to be handcuffed to the bed," he explained, careful not to say 'I want you to be' but 'you want to be' so that Harry knew it was completely his choice in what they did with these toys.

Harry nodded and smiled, kissing Louis' cheek. "Okay, Lou. I think that's all I want," he said softly, nuzzling against Louis' side. He helped carry some of their things they got to the checkout line, blushing as the girl swiped their things.

Louis smiled and then walked to the checkout line with Harry. He paid for their things and then they were bagged up. "We'll just keep these things in my car so my sisters or Mum doesn't see them," Louis pointed out, "Oh-and I need to talk to you more about going to the states," he added.

Harry nodded and grabbed a bag, walking out of the store with him. "Can we maybe, um. Bring the panties in? I kind of want to try them," he blushed deeply at his question, looking at Louis shyly.

Louis smiled down at Harry, nodding. "Of course we can," he reassured, squeezing Harry's hand. "You're going to look great in them," he reassured softly, bringing their hands up and kissing Harry's knuckles as they walked out of the mall and to the car.

Harry blushed at Louis' compliment, holding his hand tightly. "Thanks," he murmured, following Louis out to the car, opening the back door to put the bags inside.

Once they were both in the car and buckled Louis spoke again, "So, about our trip to the states. We're going to have to cut this vacation at my mums short so we can go home and pack up and then we'll have to get you a passport and whatever else you need before we leave," he explained, pursing his lips with a shrug.

Harry buckled up, resting his hands on his lap. He looked over at Louis as the older lad explained what was going to happen. "How long will we be there?" He asked, assuming that they'd be going to almost every state.

Louis shrugged, "Awhile. I'm actually not entirely sure how long," he admitted, "Probably two or three months. Maybe four," he shrugged, "But we'll get days off and breaks and stuff., he added reassuringly. "So, yeah.." He shrugged again.

Harry bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah, okay," he sighed softly. "I'm sure I'll like the States. Never really been anywhere but London, so," he shrugged, and laughed softly.

Louis smiled, "You'll like it. The weathers nicer there..still cold since it's winter. But nice enough to lay out on the beach and stuff in some places," he shrugged, smiling. "Maybe we can get you a bikini," he winked playfully before backing out of the parking space.

"Which state is your favourite?" Harry asked, looking over at Louis. It's not like he really knew where any of the states were, but he figured he'd ask anyway. His jaw dropped when Louis mentioned getting a bikini, before closing his mouth, and opening it again.

Louis shrugged, "Don't pick favorites when it comes to the fans," he murmured, glancing over at Harry and laughing as the boy opened and closed his mouth. "I was only kidding, sweetheart. Unless you want a bikini, then I most definitely was not kidding," he laughed softly, turning his attention back to the road.

Harry shook his head and blushed deeply. "I definitely don't want a bikini. The closest to that you'll get me in is short shorts," he huffed, blushing more and covering his face when he realized what he said.

Louis cheered, "Awh sweet!" He hummed, "So getting you a pair of tiny little swim shorts," he said happily, "And some regular little shorts too," he added reassuringly. "We can work our way up to a bikini," he reassured, grinning cheekily.

"Oh my gosh," Harry mumbled embarrassedly, shaking his head. "Can we pretend that I never said that?" He peeked over at Louis hopefully, but he knew that Louis would buy those things for him.

"Nope. You said it and it's out on the table now, my love," Louis hummed, laughing happily. "Now, cutie. We're going to go back to my mums and we can spend some time with them and then we'll have some alone time and you can model all your new panties for me, Hm?" He prompted.

Harry huffed and started pouting, crossing his arms. "Fine," he whined softly, before looking at Louis. "So your family likes me?" He asked softly, reaching over to take Louis' hand, blushing softly at his next comment, but didn't say anything.

Louis laughed softly, squeezing Harry's hand when the boy grabbed his own. "They adore you, Haz," he reassured softly. "My mum has already started making wedding plans," he admitted sheepishly, though a smile crossed his face.

Harry's cheeks flushed pink, and giggled softly. "She is? We haven't even been together for a month," he grinned, and shook his head. He laced his fingers with Louis'.

Louis' eyes brightened and he glanced at Harry, "But it's been so great. Think of what it's going to be like in a month-even better because we'll know even more about each other," he pointed out, soon pulling into the driveway.

Harry hummed softly in agreement, leaning over to kiss Louis' cheek. "I really like you, Lou.. I want you to be the one I stay with," he bit his lip, blushing softly at the admittance. "I can't wait to get to know you better."

Louis smiled happily, "And I'm planning on staying with you, baby," he reassured softly. "We're going to know each other like I know the movie Grease by the end of our lives, hm," he teased, grinning.

Harry laughed, looking over at Louis. "You like that movie, then?" He asked, unbuckling when they pulled into the house. "I haven't seen it in years. Maybe we should watch it," he winked, grinning at Louis.

"As long as you promise to be my Sandy," Louis grinned, getting out of the car and grabbing the bag full of panties before helping Harry out and tugging him inside. "C'mon then, lovely," he hummed.

Harry pouted and shook his head. "Why do I have to be the girl?" He crossed his arms, getting out of the car and letting Louis lead him inside.

"Because," Louis answered as they walked up to his old bedroom, "Because we just bought you panties and you call me daddy. Therefore, you are the girl," he stated, smirking.

Harry followed Louis up to his room, pouting the whole time. He blushed deeply when Louis gave him that answer, and covered the older lads mouth with his hand. "Shut up," he whined, shaking his head.

Louis' eye brows rose, "You don't get to tell daddy what to do," he teased lightly, dropping the shopping bags on the floor of his room. "Daddy's the boss," he teased, "I might have to...tickle you, if you do that again," he teased, tickling Harry's side gently.

Harry's eyes widened when Louis started talking like that, and didn't say anything, not wanting to disobey him. He shook his head when Louis said he would tickle him. "Daddy, no," he whined, squirming away from Louis, but couldn't help but giggle.

Louis laughed softly, pulling Harry close and tickling him again gently. "Who's the boss baby?" He asked teasingly into the boys ear. "Who's the boss?" He prompted Harry, tickling his neck some and laughing happily as Harry giggled and squirmed.

Harry clutched his fingers in Louis' shirt, squirming against him. "You're the boss, daddy," he gasped out between giggles and laughs, grasping at Louis' wrists.

Louis paused, holding Harry still and letting the lad catch his breath, "Who?" He asked again, smiling as he gently tickled Harry's tummy and smiled happily as the boy squealed.

Harry squirmed in Louis' hold, trying to move away from him. "You, Lou!" He squealed, batting Louis' hands away.

Louis laughed, holding up his hands in surrender, "Alright, alright," he sighed playfully. "I suppose you've learned your lesson," he winked. "No spankings for you, now come over here and give me a kiss," he said, voice dropping an octave on the last part and he tugged Harry close, grinning.

Harry gasped and wrapped his arms around Louis' neck. "I think I still need to be spanked, daddy," he murmured, leaning up to to kiss Louis after saying that.

Louis brought his head down so his and Harry's lips met and he kissed the boy gently-though he made sure he had full control over the kiss. After a few moments of that he pulled away, "You think you still need to be spanked, huh?" He asked, raising his eye brows.

Harry easily gave up his control to Louis, letting him dominate the kiss. He frowned slightly when the older lad pulled away. "Maybe later," he winked, and turned around, leaving Louis' bedroom, letting Louis watch him walk away. He went downstairs and sat on the couch with the family.

Louis smirked, watching Harry saunter out of his bedroom. He shook his head slightly, smiling because yeah, that was his baby right there. He walked downstairs, plopping onto the couch next to Harry and smiling when the boy immediately cuddled into him. "What are we doing?" He asked, raising his eye brows as he peered over Lottie's shoulder. "They're playing checkers! Shh Louis! You're distracting Fizzy," Daisy scolded him and Louis laughed softly, "Oh-sorry," he murmured softly, holding up his hands in surrender.

Harry giggled at Daisy's words, cuddling up against Louis. "You can distract me," he whispered huskily in Louis' ear, nibbling on the skin just below it. He smirked, before wrapping his arms around the other boys waist, happily cuddling against him as if he never said anything.

Louis chuckled softly at Harry's words, glancing down at the boy fondly. "Oh yeah? You're being quite the tease you know," he noted, "Someone obviously wants to be spanked later on," he breathed, "Is that it, Haz? Teasing me just so you can get spanked by daddy's big hand?" He asked lowly, tilting Harry's head to the side and pressing a few light kisses to his neck.

Harry gasped quietly at Louis' words, tilting his head from Louis' touch. "Daddy," he whispered quietly, letting his eyes slip shut. He relaxed under Louis' hold, but felt his heartrate pick up noticibly.

"Hm?" Louis murmured, rubbing Harry's side reassuringly. "Stay quiet baby," he whispered, gently nibbling down on Harry's lovebite covered neck. "Now, you need to stop being a tease," he murmured softly, "Or there will be consequences."

Harry squirmed under Louis' hold, letting out a soft whimper. "'M sorry daddy," he closed his eyes, tilting his head to give Louis' more access to his neck. "I didn't mean to," he mumbled, gripping onto Louis' shirt.

"Mhm, I think you did it on purpose," Louis murmured, "You did it on purpose because you want to see what it's like when daddy spanks you.." He trailed off, sucking lightly on Harry's neck.

Harry shuddered under Louis' touch, whimpering softly. "D-Daddy," he pushed away from Louis, biting his lip. "I wasn't trying to, I swear," he bit his lip.

Louis tsked pulling Harry close to him again. "Just don't do it again," he murmured, "You're already being punished. You don't want more of a punishment, now, do you?" He whispered softly, kissing below Harry's ear.

Harry whimpered softly and tucked his face against Louis' neck. "No, daddy. I'm sorry," he apologized, curling up on Louis' lap, and mouthing at his neck, not wanting to get in more trouble by the older lad.

Louis wrapped his arms protectively around the younger boy as he curled up on his lap. He knew that Harry just wanted to please him, he was submissive, and Louis absolutely loved it. "You're still getting your spankings," he added, "You aren't getting out of those, my love. Just a few though," he reassured softly, leaning down and pressing their lips together in a kiss.

Harry hummed and nodded, accepting his punishment. "Okay, Lou," he said softly, looking up at the older lad with wide eyes. He reached a hand up to cup Louis' cheek, kissing him back gently. He decided he really liked kissing Louis, his lips were always soft. He slipped his eyes shut, leaning up so it was easier to kiss him.

Louis kissed Harry gently, though he made sure he had control over the kiss the entire time-he had to make sure Harry knew who the boss was. He kissed the boy for a few moments more, before slowly pulling away and smiling slightly. "Perfect," he breathed out quietly, pulling Harry in again and pressing another quick kiss to his lips.

Harry easily gave up dominance to Louis, liking how the older lad was trying to prove a point. He giggled softly and blushed when Louis called him perfect, before happily kissing him again.

After another few moments he pulled away and brushed Harry's cheek with his thumb, smiling. "You're the best. Now, c'mon, cuddle me more," he instructed.

Harry whined softly at the lack of Louis' lips, but he curled up on the older boys lap, laying his head on Louis' shoulder and closing his eyes.

Louis stroked the boys hair gently, humming softly into his ear. "Did you two have fun on your shopping trip?" Jay asked, smiling and Louis nodded. "Lots of fun for me. What about you, princess?" He asked Harry.

Harry blushed and looked at Jay, nodding shyly. "Yeah, it was fun," he smiled softly, before looking up at Louis, nuzzling his face against the older boys neck.

"Good. And Lou? You mentioned something about having to cut this short. When do you plan on leaving?" Jay asked, smiling weakly. "Not tomorrow, but the next day," Louis murmured sadly, "But I'll have breaks in the states and we should be able to visit," he reassured. "And Harry doesn't want to just stay here with us?" Jay asked in a motherly like tone as she looked at Harry. Louis smiled, "I think he'd rather be with me."

Harry smiled softly at Jay, cuddling close to Louis. "I would love to stay with you, Jay. But I want to be with Louis," he said softly, slowly looking between Louis and Jay. He yawned softly, tired from the long day of shopping. He settled against Louis' comfortably, closing his eyes.

Jay smiled, she was so happy her son had found someone as nice and sweet as Harry. The two seemed to get along perfectly. "Well, I suppose that's fine," She sighed playfully. "You ready for bed baby girl?" Louis asked, nudging Harry gently.

Harry blushed and kissed Louis' neck softly. "Yes, daddy," he murmured, letting out another quiet yawn, as he snuggled against the older lad.


	4. Chapter Four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the doorknob sex. Enjoy.

Louis reached for Harry's hand, smiling happily. They were currently on a private plane with Louis' band and crew, getting ready to take off for the states. "Alright, lovely?" He asked softly, nudging Harry's jaw with his nose.

Harry laced his fingers with Louis', fidgeting nervously. "I um. Yeah, 'm okay. Just, scared," he looked over at the older boy, searching for comfort from him. "How long will the flight be?" He bit his lip.

Louis rubbed Harry's knuckles, pulling his hand up to kiss his hand a few times. "Shh," he cooed, "Just a few hours sweetheart. I'll be right here-you're perfectly fine," he assured quietly, smiling. "Have you ever been on a plane before? It's very cool once you get in the air," he murmured, "And you're going to absolutely love the states, princess."

Harry nodded, and laid his head on Louis' shoulder. "No, I've never been on a plane," he murmured, and glanced at the other band members, blushing softly when they smiled or winked at him. "I just love being with you," he admitted, pulling back slightly to look at the older lad, smiling.

Louis grinned, "I love you, darling " he whispered quietly, brushing their noses together and smiling happily. The pilot announced they would be taking off and Louis smiled over at Harry, "It's going to be a little bumpy, just hold onto me," he murmured softly, kissing Harry's knuckles.

Harry keened softly, brushing his nose against Louis' and leaning up slightly to kiss him. He pulled back after a few seconds, holding onto Louis' hand tightly, and looking out the window, his eyes widening.

Harry practically had a death grip on Louis the entire time they were in the process of taking off. "Hey-just relax. It's over, that's my girl," he cooed into the boys ear once they were in flight. "Good girl," he praised Harry softly, rubbing his thigh and squeezing his hand. "Did so good for me. My pretty princess, you did so good. I know it was scary," he murmured.

Harry had kept tight grip of Louis' hand even after the plane was in the air, until he heard Louis starting to praise him. He slowly relaxed, letting go of the older lads hand. "Sorry, Lou," he said sheepishly, embarrassed at how scared he was, even though it wasn't bad at all.

"That's alright," Louis reassured quietly, smiling. He brought their hands back together and intertwined their fingers. "I just like holding your hand," he admitted, grinning happily. "It was made just for mine."

Harry grinned, but felt a blush spread over his cheeks. "I like holding your hand too," he bit his lip, leaning over slightly to kiss Louis' cheek. "Will you and the guys be busy a lot?" He asked softly. Now that Louis was always with him, he hated being alone.

Louis shrugged, shaking his head. "Nah," he murmured, "It was unplanned so we shouldn't be too busy," He reassured softly, "Most of the stuff we do I can take you with me," he hummed, smiling.

Harry grinned and kissed Louis' cheek. "Okay. I um," he went to say something, before changing his mind. He squeezed Louis' hand and smiled instead.

Louis raised his brows, "What is it?" He asked softly, "Tell me," he prompted, pressing kisses to the back of Harry's hand sweetly. 

Harry shook his head and smiled. "It's nothing, daddy," he said softly, and looked up at Louis, pecking his lips. "Don't worry about it, okay?" He asked.

Louis frowned, sighing softly. "Fine," he murmured, "I will worry about it though-I want you to tell me everything," he said softly, pressing his lips to Harry's gently.

Harry laughed softly, shaking his head. "I'm sure I'll be telling you soon enough," he grinned, before taking off his seatbelt and climbing onto Louis' lap.

Louis smiled softly, nodding and sighing. "Alright," he mumbled, unbuckling so Harry could comfortably fit onto his lap. He smiled happily-because Harry fit perfectly against his body. "Do you like hotels?" He asked curiously.

Harry curled up against Louis' chest, laying his head on the older boys shoulder. "Um, I guess? I mean. Yeah. Hotels are fine," he blushed softly, and glanced over at the other guys, biting his lip.

Louis shrugged, smiling, "I was just wondering," he hummed, "Because we're going to be staying in a lot of hotels over the next few weeks," he explained, running his hand through Harry's curls. "We can find some rooms with big jacuzzi baths just for you and me.." He trailed off softly, kissing Harry's jaw a few times. 

Harry blushed deeply and smiled, shaking his head. "Okay, Lou," he buried his face against Louis' neck, pressing soft kisses to it. He parted his lips, starting to suck on the older lads neck. 

Louis tilted his head to the side, chuckling softly when Harry began to suck on his neck. "My love, I've got plenty of lovebites," he pointed out teasingly, "I think I need to give you some more."

Harry pulled back and looked at Louis, pouting. "No," he whined, shaking his head. "That's not fair," he looked up at Louis, shrinking against him. 

Louis chuckled softly, "And why isn't that fair? You're my pretty princess. I should get to spoil you," he pointed out with a laugh. 

Harry mewled softly and tilted his head to the side, giving Louis full access to his neck. "Daddy," he bit his lip, closing his eyes. "Please.."

Louis chuckled softly, ducking his head down to Harry's neck and mouthing at the sensitive skin there before he reached Harry's sweet spot-which he had become all too familiar with in the past few weeks. He gently nipped at the skin there with his teeth, before brushing his tongue over the already bruised skin to soothe it.

Harry let out a soft whimper, his neck already being sensitive from all of the purple bruises over it. He gripped onto Louis' sweatshirt, keeping his eyes shut. "Daddy.." He mumbled. He felt his neck throbbing in pain in a few places already, still having some fresh bruises. "Hurts," he said quietly, tugging on Louis' shirt.

Louis closed his eyes, mouthing gently over Harry's neck as the boy told him it was hurting. He sucked a bit more on a spot that was beginning to fade before pulling back and looking at Harry. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked softly, brushing Harry's cheek with his thumb.

Harry shuddered and bit his lip, not really knowing himself if he wanted Louis to continue or not. "I.. No, Lou," he whined softly, shifting in Louis' lap, feeling himself grow hard in the panties that Louis didn't know he was wearing.

"I didn't think so.." Louis murmured softly, placing one hand high on Harry's thigh and squeezing there gently as he lent down again and brushed his tongue across Harry's neck before nibbling down with his teeth on a few different areas, dipping his hand down in between the boys thighs.

Harry let out a soft whimper, relaxing in Louis' hold, letting him suck and bite on his neck. "Daddy," he mumbled softly, moving his legs slightly further apart so that Louis can move his hand between his thighs. He leaned back against Louis' chest, grinding down on him slightly.

Louis hummed, pushing Harry's tshirt to the side slightly and sucking on his bruised up collarbones. He grinned when he felt Harry spread his legs obediently, moving his own hips up to meet the boys bum as the younger ground against him. He brushed his hand over Harry's cock in his sweats, palming gently at the stiff length.

"Louis, Lou, please," Harry whined softly, just wanting more. He pushed up against Louis' hand, his head tilting to the side. "Wanna, want to suck you off, daddy," he bit his lip, turning his head to mouth at the older lads jaw, suckin softly.

Louis smirked as Harry's head lulled to the side and the boy pushed up into his hand asking for more. He let Harry mouth at his jaw for a moment before turning and brushing their noses together. "Bathroom, yeah?" He asked softly, nudging his shoes off his feet as he spoke. He moved his hand up so it rested on Harry's stomach before slipping down beneath the waistband of his sweats and-fuck. "You're wearing the panties?" He asked, catching Harry's lips against his own quickly.

Harry whined and nodded. "Y-Yeah, Lou," he murmured, pushing up into Louis' hand, and quickly kissing the older lad back. He moved his hand up to cup Louis' cheek, soon slipping it up into his hair. He rolled his hips down on Louis, feeling him grow hard underneath him.

Louis grunted softly, he loved listening to Harry's voice when the lad could barely speak properly. He kissed Harry back before he stood up, one hand still down Harry's pants as he turned and made his way back to the bathroom of the plane. He ducked inside, closing the door behind them and turning to press Harry against the door as he kissed and sucked on the boys neck, palming his cock through the panties carefully. He was getting hard himself just at the sounds Harry was making-he really got off to those sounds and the way Harry would beg for it and just /want/ him so bad.

Harry blushed as they stood up, shuffling into the bathroom. He caught Niall's gaze and the lad winked, causing Harry to blush more, before he felt himself being pushed up against the bathroom door. "Lou, please, wanna," he cut himself off, and moved his hands forward to push down Louis' sweats. "Daddy," he whimpered at the sight of the older lads bulge against his boxers, closing his eyes.

Louis smirked as Harry whimpered out a soft little 'Daddy' just at the mere sight of his bulge straining in his briefs. "S'not gonna suck itself," he teased lightly, "Relax. You've done it before you can do it again," he reassured gently pushing Harry to his knees, "Go on, baby girl. I'll even fuck your throat-I know you liked that," he added softly, running his hands through the lads curly hair.

Harry groaned softly and fell down to his knees, hooking his fingers in the waistband on Louis' briefs and pulling them off. He bit back a whine, wrapping his fingers around Louis' cock. "Fuck, Lou.." He murmured, leaning forward to wrap his lips around the tip of the older boys cock.

Louis grunted, watching as Harry's eyes got big as he took the tip of his cock into his mouth. "Good girl," he rasped softly, scratching at Harry's scalp gently. "Want to come all over you," he muttered, "All over your pretty little face," he nodded, pushing Harry's head down a bit on his cock. 

Harry whined around Louis at his words, squeezing his eyes shut. He shoved his hand down between his thighs so he wouldn't move them, and sucked lightly on the head of Louis' cock. He pushed his mouth down further, opening his eyes and looking up at the older lad. 

Louis groaned softly, pushing his hips forward and at the same time moving Harry's head down-the boy looked up at him with big, glossy eyes and Louis grinned lazily, "Fuck yeah," he grunted as Harry bobbed down on his cock. "Mmm," he mumbled.

Harry gagged slightly when Louis pushed his head down on him. Harry dug his nails into his thighs, and moaned softly around Louis' cock. He continued bobbing his head, pressing his tongue up against the underside of the older lads length, looking at Louis with wide eyes.

A few moments later Louis felt his stomach tighten and he grunted slightly, pulling Harry's head off his cock and reaching down with his free hand to pump it quickly as he came. His release spilled onto Harry's face and Louis groaned as he watched Harry open his mouth and try desperately to catch some.

Harry whined quietly when Louis pulled out of his mouth, but closed his eyes and parted his lips, waiting for Louis' release. He flushed deeply and flicked his tongue over his lower lip, gathering some of Louis' cum onto his tongue to swallow it. He bit his lip, and slowly looked up at Louis with glossy eyes.

Louis looked down at Harry, smirking as he pulled his pants back up and buttoned them properly. He leaned back against the wall of the small bathroom, crossing his arms. "You look good like that," he murmured approvingly, reaching out to wipe the white liquid from Harry's eyes, he held his hand in front of Harry's mouth and gave him a pointed look to tell him to lick the cum up off his fingers.

Harry keened softly and sat back, his legs on either side of his bum. "Daddy," he murmured quietly and opened his eyes once Louis cleaned them off, and bit his lip. He wrapped his fingers around Louis' wrist, pulling his hand closer, before he pulled the older lads fingers into his mouth, moaning at the taste and licking his fingers clean.

Louis wiped Harry's face off a few more times with his hand and had the boy lick it clean before he cleaned him up with a few paper towels. "You know," He murmured, "Your mouth really was made for dick," he smirked, looking down at Harry. "You're hard baby," his voice took on a different tone as he looked down at Harry's cock straining against his sweatpants. There was a slight wet patch on the front of his sweats, so Louis knew the boy was leaking precum already. His eye brows rose, "You're wet like a girl," he tsked, pressing his foot against Harry's crotch to put some pressure on the area.

Harry whimpered loudly and nodded his head. "Only made for your dick, daddy," he rested his forehead against the front of Louis' thigh, letting his eyes slip shut. He gasped softly at the change of Louis' voice, and whined softly, wanting the older lad to just take him. "Louis, please," he groaned at the slight friction Louis was giving him, and pushed up against the touch. "Please, Lou," he begged softly, not exactly knowing what he even wanted.

Louis smirked, pressing his foot down harder before pulling away. "What do you want baby?" He asked. "If you want something you have to ask," he pointed out, smirking as he looked around the small bathroom. His eyes landed on the doorknob and he pursed his lips slightly. He didn't have anything to fuck Harry with-and he most definitely wasn't taking the boys virginity in an airplane bathroom. The doorknob was round though...no..that might hurt him. Louis decided against that, looking back at Harry and raising his brows expectantly. "Well?" He asked, arms crossing in front of his chest. 

Harry let out a loud whine, not wanting to be tease. "Louis, want you," he looked up at Louis with wide and pleading eyes, moving his hand down to rub at himself. He watched as Louis' gaze turned to the doorknob and whimpered, looking back up at the older lad. "Please, oh god," he bit harshly on his lower lip, feeling like crying from wanting release so bad. "I'll do anything, please, Louis," he begged and rubbed hard over himself. He felt like he's never wanted anything more in his life. 

Louis tsked again when Harry kept palming himself, he moved the boys hands away, holding his wrists above his head. "No touching," he stated roughly. "Only I get to touch. And sometimes you-if you have permission," he explained, looking down at Harry's crotch and smirking. "What do you want?" He asked, "You're saying please, but you aren't telling me what you want," he pointed out, holding Harry's wrists with one hand as the other ran through his hair and tugged lightly.

Harry groaned in frustration from lack of friction, and not knowing how to explain to Louis what he wanted. "Lou, please, just, anything fuck," he looked up at the older boy, making little pleading noises. He clenched his hands into fists, trying to move his wrists from Louis' grip, even though he knew that would just make it worse for him. "Louis, please. Just do anything," he said in a quiet voice, glancing at the doorknob once again before keeping his eyes down on the floor.

"Mmm," Louis hummed softly, tightening his grip on Harry's wrists when the boy began to squirm around. "Don't do that, baby girl. That's naughty," he scolded him, "You know what happens to naughty girls, right Harry? They get punished," he murmured, "You aren't allowed to come until we get to the hotel. If you come before daddy says you can, then you'll be in big trouble. Is that clear?" He asked, raising his brows.

Harry gasped and looked up at Louis. "Daddy, no, please," he whimpered and sagged against the wall, giving up on hope of his release. He sniffled softly, before nodding at Louis' words. "I'm sorry for being bad, daddy," he murmured, his cheeks red and splotchy. He stayed on the floor, waiting for the older lad to let go of his wrists.

"Just because you're sorry, doesn't mean that you didn't do it, my love," Louis pointed out softly. "You have to learn your lesson. I know you're sorry," he murmured, "Now. Stand up sweetheart," he said soothingly, letting go of the boys small wrists and crossing his arms over his chest again.

Harry bit his puffy lip, and shakily stood up on his feet in front of Louis, trying to cover the front of his jeans. He rubbed his wrists gently, and kept his gaze down on the floor, unknowing of what to say. He just wanted to get to the hotel so Louis could punish him, and he could sleep. He shifted on his feet, chewing on his lip.

Louis sighed softly, "Baby girl, come here. Give me a hug," he murmured softly, tugging Harry into a gentle hug and kissing his temple. "I love you so much, you just have to behave, alright?" He said quietly, rubbing Harry's back.

Harry slipped his arms around Louis' waist, nuzzling against him. "Yes, daddy," he murmured, pressing his face against the older lads neck. "I promise I'll be good," he said, before letting out a quiet whine because okay, he could feel himself throbbing in his jeans.

Louis nodded, keeping his arms wrapped around Harry tightly for a few moments longer and pressing kisses to his jaw and cheek gently. "Okay princess, why don't we go watch a movie, yeah?" He suggested softly, "It shouldn't be long now."

Harry nodded slightly and looked up at Louis, pecking his lips softly. He gripped onto the hem of Louis' shirt, and bit his lip. "I really like when you call me princess and baby girl," he whispered, and closed his eyes, blushing softly.

Louis smiled, "I like calling you those pet names," he reassured softly, rubbing Harry's arm. "What are some other ones you might like, Hm kitten?" He asked softly.

Harry keened softly and buried his face against Louis' neck. "Like that one too," he mumbled, keeping his arms wrapped around Louis' waist. He could feel his hard on press against the older boys hip, and he whimpered softly, not moving.

"Like it when I call you kitten?" Louis asked softly, smiling. "Okay, c'mon let's go sit back down. It's okay baby," he reassured softly, pressing Harry against his body more.

Harry breathed deeply and nodded, but blushed. "I don't want the other guys to see.." He bit his lip and looked up at Louis, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck, pressing close against him.

Louis nodded in understanding, "I won't let them see. You just stay right here on my side, alright?" He asked softly, "Maybe if you're a good girl for a little bit then daddy will take you back here and let you come early," he murmured softly, glancing down at the doorknob again and cocking his head to the side. "D'you think you could take that?" He asked curiously, gesturing to the doorknob and then looking down at Harry.

Harry nodded at Louis' suggestion, glad he wouldn't embarrass him like that. He rested his head on Louis' shoulder, huffing when the older boy paused as they were about to leave the bathroom. His eyes widened slightly at Louis' question, and looked down at the doorknob, squirming. "I.. Maybe?" He bit his lip, not really knowing if he could or not.

Louis shrugged, tucking Harry in closer when he began to squirm. "Relax," he murmured softly. "I think the real question is would you be willing to try taking that?" He asked softly, pushing Harry's curls out of his eyes. "It's not near as big as my cock, so I think you could do it. But if you aren't comfortable with it, then.." He shrugged, "Then I guess you'll have to wait until we get to the hotel," he murmured apologetically.

Harry glanced between Louis and the doorknob, before breathing out shakily. "I'll try," he said softly, looking up at the older boy. He knew it would probably hurt, but he wanted Louis to be proud of him. He gripped onto the back of Louis' shirt, staying tucked against his body, liking the comfort it brought him.

Louis smiled happily, leaning down and kissing Harry quickly. He pulled away, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet, he opened it up and pulled out a condom packet and a small foil packet of lube. "Always have to be prepared now that I've got you," he teased softly, he unwrapped the condom and placed it over the doorknob, twisting it so that it was tight around the knob. He set the foil packet of lube on the sink and then pulled Harry into his body again, pressing his lips to the lads neck. "Alright baby, you've gotta relax first. I'll take it nice and slow-really open you up first," he reassured quietly, rubbing Harry's bum with his hand gently as he sucked lightly on Harry's neck.

Harry gasped softly and loosely wrapped his arms around Louis' neck, pressing his body closer. He tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes, slowly moving his hips forward against Louis'. "Lou, please," he bit his lip, feeling a nervous excitement wash through him. This is definitely something he's never done before. He shuddered in Louis' hold, moving one hand up into the lads hair, groaning softly. "Finger me, please," he whimpered, grinding against Louis.

Louis ground his hips against Harry's, smirking against his neck slightly. He nipped gently at the boys collarbones, squeezing his bum. "Let's get these pants off you," he murmured, pushing Harry's sweats down his legs and smirking when he saw that the boy was clad in a pair of panties. "Mmm, you didn't even tell me you were wearing them," he murmured softly, "Unfortunately those have to come off as well," he said sadly, though he pushed them down Harry's slim legs with ease, the boys cock was pulsing and pink. "So beautiful," he mumbled, gently tracing his fingertips over his cock.

Harry let out a moan, stepping out of his sweats. "Wanted to surprise you by wearing them," he said breathlessly, sighing in relief when his cock sprang free. "Lou," he groaned, pushing up into Louis' touch, hoping he would give him a bit more friction than that. "Hurry," he mumbled, not even bothering to say please, even though he knows he should have. He didn't like to be kept waiting in times like these.

Louis held Harry's hips in place with one hand, teasingly running his fingers over the boys pulsing cock. He cupped his balls gently, before trailing his hand down the boys thigh. "What was that?" He asked when Harry told him to hurry rather forcefully. That wouldn't do.

Harry whimpered softly and pushed into Louis' touch. "Daddy, please," he bit his lip, and laid his forehead against Louis' shoulder. He's been hard for so long it was starting to make his head fuzzy. He slipped his hands up the back of Louis' shirt, wanting to touch his bare skin.

Louis nodded, "There we go. Can you suck on these for me?" He asked, pushing three fingers past Harry's lips as the boy lulled his head to the side. "Hey, focus on me Harry. Right here, baby. Daddy's gonna take care of you, okay princess?" He nodded, slowly pumping Harry's cock with his other hand.

Harry mewled softly and easily took Louis' fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them lazily, but made sure to get them wet enough so it wouldn't hurt when Louis started stretching him. He swirled his tongue around the older lads fingers, letting his eyes slip shut.

Louis hummed and once he was satisfied with the wetness of his fingers he pulled them out of Harry's mouth and then brought his hand down and brushed his fingers over Harry's hole. He carefully pushed in his first finger, before pushing in a second one quickly after and beginning to stretch the boy.

Harry busied his mouth by sucking on Louis' shoulder, not having much neck space left. He whined and made quick work of pushing back against Louis' fingers, gripping onto the older lad tightly. "Lou," he moaned, biting down on Louis' shoulder.

Louis absolutely loved the noises Harry would make when Louis was pleasuring him. He loved how Harry would dig his fingernails into his skin and bite down on him to try and keep from being too loud. He carefully pushed in a third finger, working Harry open. "It's okay baby girl," he soothed softly, "I love it when you moan for me. It's alright," he reassured quietly, "Tell me when you think you're ready."

Harry whimpered softly at the stretch of Louis' third finger, before letting out a loud moan. "Daddy, fuck," he looked at Louis with glazed over eyes, before cupping his cheeks and leaning up to kiss him needily. "'M ready," he mumbled against the older boys lips, his fingers pulling lightly on the end of Louis' hair.

Louis kissed Harry back, nodding when the boy said that he was ready. "Alright sweetheart," he murmured, working his fingers inside of Harry. "Can you put your legs around my waist so I can hold you up?" He asked softly, and as soon as Harry jumped up and wrapped his legs around Louis' waist he reached over and grabbed the foil packet of lube, ripping it open with his teeth and pouring the liquid onto the knob. He carefully pulled his fingers or of Harry, spreading the lube over the doorknob thoroughly. "Okay, kitten, doing so well. Here we go," he hummed, spreading Harry's cheeks apart and pushing him back against the knob carefully, letting it sit right against Harry's hole so the boy could get used to the feeling before Louis carefully began to push Harry back on it more.

Harry jumped and wrapped his legs around Louis' waist, pressing his face against the older lads neck. His heart was beating so hard and fast he was pretty sure Louis could feel it. He breathed deeply and shivered at the feeling of the knob against his hole, before letting out a noise that was a mix of a moan and a scream when Louis started pushing him down on it. "Louis! Fuck," he bit down on Louis' shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut.

Louis quickly soothed Harry, "Shh, baby girl. Doing so well. Fuck-this is so hot. You look so good like this. Be loud princess, love it when you're loud," he reassured as he slowly pushed Harry back onto the knob. He stops about halfway to let Harry adjust, "Good girl. Just a bit more baby, look at me. Look at daddy. Let me see those pretty eyes," he encouraged.

Harry whimpered loudly, not used to the stretch which is definitely bigger than Louis' three fingers. He clutched onto the older lads shoulders, and looked him in the eyes. His breathing had gone ragged, and he bit his lip. "Hurts a bit," he mumbled, his nails digging into Louis' back. He tried to calm his breathing and relax, knowing it would hurt less if he did.

Louis looked at Harry, eyes twinkling with fondness. "You're doing so good, though," he reassured when Harry admitted that it hurt a bit. After a few moments of letting Harry adjust Louis carefully pushed the boy all the way back on the knob, stopping again to let him adjust to being filled up all the way. "Tell me when I can move you baby," he murmured softly.

Harry gasped and screamed out in half pain, half pleasure. He arched his back and moaned, feeling full. "Daddy, oh my god," he shifted slightly and whimpered, pushing his body closer to Louis'. After a few minutes when he finally adjusted, he bit his lip. "M-Move, please," he said quietly.

Louis' eyes widened as Harry screamed out, but fuck that was hot. Harry's noises were so hot. He nodded slightly when Harry told him to move and he then pulled the boy forward before pushing him back onto the knob. He did this slowly a few times to let Harry get used to the feeling of the knob coming and going before he picked up the pace, fucking Harry back on the knob.

Harry let out a loud moan, throwing his head back in pleasure. "Daddy!" He tightened his legs around Louis' waist, breathing heavily. He let Louis control the pace, considering he couldn't really move much. He continued to let out multiple loud moans, moving one hand down to pump at his cock.

Louis brought Harry forward and back on the knob, fucking his arse with it. He sucked new marks into the boys skin, and even let Harry touch himself. Usually he wouldn't have, but he didn't want to accidentally drop the lad or anything if he was only using one hand-so he made an exception. "You like that, baby?" He asked, "You like daddy fucking you on the door?" He whispered into his ear, "Gonna come for daddy? Go on baby, scream for me. Love it when you're loud, kitten," he encouraged, pushing Harry back on the knob and then just keeping him there and he kept pushing the boy back farther, knowing he was repeatedly hitting the boys prostate with the knob as he did so.

Harry had gasped and laid his head back on the door, arching his back. "Gonna cum," he panted out, flicking his hand over his cock. He felt his stomach tighten up, but waited for Louis to give him permission to have his release. "Lou, please," he moaned loudly when he felt the doorknob continuously hit his prostate.

Louis pushed Harry back, repeatedly hitting the little bundle of nerves inside of him as he did so. "Go on baby," he murmured, "Cum for me princess," he encouraged, "Scream for daddy," he added, nibbling on Harry's neck a bit.

Harry moaned out, seizing up as his orgasm washed over him. "Daddy!" He screamed out, squeezing his eyes shut as he released over his hand. He dug his nails into Louis' shoulder, scratching over it. "Fuck," he breathed heavily.

Louis fucked the boy on the knob all the way through his release. After Harry was done he carefully pulled the boy off and held him tightly against his chest, rubbing his back gently. "Shh baby," he breathed, "You did so good. You were such a good girl for me," he reassured quietly, "You looked so beautiful, Haz. You are so beautiful. My princess," he said softly, kissing Harry's hair a few times.

Harry shuddered and visibly winced when Louis pulled him off the doorknob. He whimpered softly and wrapped his arms around the older boy, clinging to him. "Lou," he sniffled softly, burying his face against Louis' neck. That was the biggest thing Louis had made him take, and honestly, it hurt. And he knew his bum would be sore for the next few hours. He breathed shakily, calming in Louis' hold.

Louis held Harry tightly against him, holding the back of his head as the boy buried his face into his neck and sniffled a bit. "I know sweetheart. I know," he murmured quietly, "You did absolutely amazing though," he reassured, "Took that so well. I'm so proud of you," Louis said fondly, "Let's get you dressed and then we'll get you some Advil or something to help your bum, okay?" He asked quietly, stroking his baby's hair carefully.

Harry nodded and kissed Louis' neck gently. "Yeah, okay," he murmured, pulling back from Louis and shifting uncomfortably on his feet. He leaned down and winced slightly, picking up his clothes. He pulled on his jumper first, it being the easiest to get on. He frowned slightly. "Um.. My sweats are kind of wet," he blushed deeply, and looked down. He fiddled with the hem of his sweater, just wanting to lay down and maybe put some ice on his bum. He sighed softly, biting his lip.

Louis helped steady Harry on his feet and chuckled softly when Harry began to blush and fidget before he admitted that his sweats were wet. He chuckled softly, pushing his own sweats down to his ankles and taking them off, leaving him in his briefs. "Here baby. You put these on and I'll just get a different pair of pants from my suitcase when we get back out there." He said reassuringly, "I don't mind." He added, "I don't want the boys seeing you. I'd rather them see me." He explained sweetly, as he bent to help Harry get the sweats on-it was a bit of a struggle and Louis had to basically lift Harry into the sweats so that Harry didn't have to bend. Once they had gotten Harry dressed Louis folded up the panties inside the sweats, tucking Harry into his side. "Ready then?" He asked softly.

Harry blushed deeply and let Louis help him with the sweats, tying the string as they were a bit too big on him. He tucked himself against Louis' side, fitting perfectly against him. "Yeah," he mumbled, nodding, wrapping his arm around the older lads waist. He bit his lip to prepare himself for when any of the guys started laughing or teasing him. He just hoped none of the other band members throught he was weird, and decide that they didn't want Harry to come with them anymore.

Louis smiled, "Guess I should take the condom off the doorknob first," he laughed, quickly removing that and throwing it away as well as the foil packet of lube. He then led Harry back out to their seats, carrying most of the boys weight so Harry wouldn't feel too much pressure on his arse. "Geez Lou, we could hear the poor thing screaming out here, what'd you do to him?" Niall asked from where he was sprawled across three seats. Zayn and Liam laughed, and Louis shrugged. "Just made him feel good is all," he smirked and Niall let out a longing sigh, "I wish Ed would do that to me," he said dreamily and Louis laughed loudly, plopping down onto a seat across from Niall and carefully helping Harry sit on his lap.

Harry limped slightly as they walked out of the bathroom, blushing deeply at Niall's comment. He didn't say anything and just listened to them talk, not wanting to embarrass himself more. He gladly sat on Louis' lap, and shifted until he found a comfortable position the didn't put much pressure on his bum. He sighed when he thought about how he still had to get spanked when they got to the hotel, knowing it would hurt his bum more. He leaned back against Louis' chest, burying his face against the older lads neck, before closing his eyes.

They reached the airport in about an hour after that.


	5. Chapter Five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

FI: Chap.5

Harry had fallen asleep in Louis' lap, and Louis didn't want to wake him-so he just forced the other lads to carry his and Harry's bags so that he could carry Harry. It was probably a good thing that Louis had decided to carry Harry, seeing as there was a huge crowd of fans waiting for them in the airport. His and the bands security called for extra backup from the airport security as they began to make their way through the crowd. Louis held Harry tightly against him, stroking his hair gently. He knew that the boy was going to wake up from the noise-and he was probably going to freak out.

Harry had his arms wrapped around Louis' neck, sleeping. He jolted awake when he heard screams, and his eyes widened. "Lou," he whimpered softly, clutching onto the older boy tighter, not liking the fact that there was so many people. He looked around, awake and alert, scrunching his face up at all the loud noise.

Louis winced when Harry jolted awake-he had been hoping that the boy would sleep through it. He heard Harry whimper into his ear and he held the boy tighter, as soon as Harry lifted his face Louis was quick to push the boys head back down into his neck. "Head down, baby girl. There's paps everywhere," he murmured in explanation, holding the back of Harry's head and playing lightly with his curls to soothe him. The cameras were bright as Paul pulled him through the crowds of people, he looked around for the other lads, seeing they were all being pulled in separate directions by security. That usually meant there was a threat. "Paul, what's going on?" He asked calmly as he was yanked around by crowd members. "Just some protestors. Protesting that...thing you've been talking about starting," Paul briefed him, glancing back at the two boys and Louis grunted in response, hold tightening on Harry.

Harry nodded and kept his face against Louis' neck, the older lads touch soothing him. He sighed softly, and started sucking on Louis' neck, not paying much attention until Louis started talking to Paul. He furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "Lou? What 'thing'?" He asked softly, pulling back from Louis' neck to look at him. To say that he was beyond confused was an understatement. He was starting to get more and more uncomfortable, especially when he saw that the other band members weren't there. He didn't know them very well, but he knew they would protect him if anything happened. He looked between Louis and Paul, his face scrunched up.

Louis smiled sheepishly, "It was going to be a surprise," he murmured, a frown forming on his face. "Louis. Focus-no time to think about surprises, we have to move," Paul said, pulling Louis faster through the crowd. Louis huffed slightly, he never liked to be told what to do-but he knew he needed to listen to Paul. As they got near the airports back entrance he could hear the chants and he quickly pushed Harry's head back down against his neck. "Head down," he advised Harry as Paul pulled the two boys close to him. "Louis, you too, head down," Paul stated and Louis quickly obliged, ducking his head as they walked. "Louis should be dead! Louis should be dead!" A crowd of people chanted. "No time for gays! We want baes!" Another crowd chanted and Louis furrowed his brows because that didn't even make sense.

Harry tucked his face against Louis' neck once again, and frowned deeply when he heard what people were saying. He squirmed in Louis' grip, wishing he could do something about those rude fans. "Lou," he whined softly, holding onto Louis tighter. "I love you," he said truthfully, and looked at the older lad, smiling a bit. "I love you, Louis," he repeated, liking the way those words sounded.

Harry's words didn't really register in his mind until a moment later, "Oh baby girl," he breathed out, "I love /you/," he murmured back into Harry's ear "I love you, so so much," he reassured the boy. Soon he was heaving a sigh of relief as Paul opened a car door and all but shoved Louis and Harry into it. Louis grunted, landing on Zayn with Harry on his lap. "Oh my god, Louis I'm dying," Zayn fake groaned, pretending to be crushed under his weight. Louis laughed, glad to be inside a safe vehicle with Paul and one of his other security guards, Zach. Louis carefully climbed off Zayn, plopping down into the seat next to him and placing Harry in his lap as they wouldn't be moving anytime soon until the crowd cleared out. He held Harry tightly, not being able to keep from grinning-because Harry had just told him that he loved him as Louis was fucking ecstatic.

Harry squeaked and clutched onto Louis when they were pushed into the car, blushing when he and Zayn made eye contact. He wouldn't deny that the other guys were insanely attractive. He shifted once they got situated, and laid his head on Louis' shoulder. "Lou?" He asked softly, and bit his lip, looking up at the older lad.

Louis held Harry on his lap, stroking the boys hair absentmindedly. "Yeah, baby girl?" He asked softly, looking down at Harry with raised brows in curiosity. "What is it, my lovely?" He asked softly, turning his full attention to the boy.

Harry leaned into Louis' touch, loving to have his hair played with. "Um. Can I ask about that thing Paul was taking about?" He asked in a quiet voice, not wanting to force Louis into telling him or anything like that. He played with the hem of Louis' shirt gently, biting his lip.

Louis smiled, nodding. "Of course you can," he murmured softly. "Do you remember that thing we talked about when we first started dating?" He asked, smiling slightly. "It was like our very first date," he added, "We talked about wanting to start a LGBT organization."

Harry immediately perked up at that, and grinned widely. "That's happening? Lou, thank you so much," he hugged Louis tightly, extremely happy. He pressed kisses over Louis' face, glad that they were going to start that organization. "You're the best!"

Louis laughed softly, "I was going to surprise you," he began, laughing as Harry kissed his face repeatedly. "To surprise you once I got everything sorted out. But now you know," he hummed, "So you can help me plan the first benefit dinner," he added, "It's going to be here in the states, sometime in the next few weeks once we get everything figured," he hummed, leaning in to press his lips to Harry's in a short, sweet kiss.

Harry nodded excitedly, grinning. "Yeah, of course. This means everything to me. Thank you, honestly," he said softly, raising his hands to cup Louis' face, and kissed him back passionately, hoping he would understand that everything he's doing for Harry really meant a lot to him.

"Oh baby," Louis murmured, "You're so very welcome," he said softly, kissing the boy easily. "Oi! No snogging in the vehicle!" Liam teased, though he ducked down to kiss Zayn. Niall groaned obnoxiously, "I need Ed," he groaned, pouting. "Awh, Ni. He's meeting up with us next week, isn't he?" Louis asked and Niall nodded, pouting still. "You'll see him then, Ni. It's alright," Louis soothed him.

Harry blushed softly and smiled, liking how the other guys treated him as if he were one of them. In which case, he kind of was. He looked over at Niall and grinned. "I'll kiss you Niall," he said, the tone of his voice obviously joking, before he laughed, and laid his head on Louis' shoulder. He looked at Liam and Zayn, and smiled. They were ridiculously cute together. He sighed happily and closed his eyes.

Louis' eye brows rose, as did Niall's. "Harry, mate, Louis just fucked you with a doorknob. I wouldn't be joking about kissing me," Niall pointed out bluntly. Louis laughed, "Niall! Chill-he was joking. He knows he'd be punished if he wasn't," he smirked then, tugging lightly on Harry's curls to get the boy to look at him, "Don't you?" He cocked an eye brow at the boy, smirking easily.

Harry looked confused from Niall's answer, before he curled up against Louis. He felt small under the other boys' gazes, and closed his eyes. A sharp gasp left his mouth as Louis pulled on his hair, causing him to look up at the older lad. "Yes, daddy," he whimpered, keeping his eyes locked with Louis'.

Louis smirked when Harry whimpered out an answer, "Good girl," he praised Harry softly. The other lads all shared looks, rolling their eyes fondly-though they were so, so happy Louis had finally found someone. "Who takes care of you, kitten?" Louis asked the boy.

Harry blushed deeply, knowing the other boys were able to hear them. He closed his eyes, trying to relax himself. "You do, Lou," he murmured, slightly embarrassed. He opened his eyes again to look at the older lad, gripping the front of his shirt.

Louis could see Harry was getting embarrassed, and he tucked the boy into his body, going back to stroking his hair lightly. The other lads turned to each other and began their own conversation about tonight's concert. Louis hummed softly, leaning down and nudging Harry's nose with his own. "I love you," he whispered softly, looking into the lads eyes.

Harry smiled softly and let his body relax against Louis, sighing contently. "I love you too," he murmured, looking up at the older lad. He reached up to cup Louis' cheek, tilting his head to kiss him softly.

Louis kissed Harry back gently, though he soon pulled away and he took up in the conversation with the other lads. "I'm excited for tonight's show," he hummed, "Haven't performed in ages," he pointed out, smiling happily. "And it'll be Harry's first concert of mine-I'm excited for him to see one," he admitted, playing with Harry's curls.

Harry eyes widened, biting his lip. "I'm seeing the show? Lou, you know how I feel about crowds of people," he shook his head, balling his hands into fists. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "I," he didn't continue his sentence.

Louis felt Harry tense on his lap, and he watched those tiny hands ball up into fists like they did when he got anxious. "Relax," Louis advised softly, "Just breathe. Breathe for me. You can watch from backstage in one of the dressing rooms on a TV screen," he said, "Or, you can watch from in front of the barriers on the side of the stage. Paul and Zach would be with you. That's where Ed usually watches my shows from," he explained, "It's a spot in front of the barriers that hold the fans back. You'd have plenty of security around you-and I'd be able to see you if anything were to happen, so I could get to you quickly," he added softly, "Though, like I said, you can always choose to watch from our dressing room. Paul or Zach would stay with you then too-so that I don't worry about you," he admitted, smiling slightly. "It's completely your choice. I know you don't like big crowds of people, especially when I'm not around."

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief and nodded. "Thank you.. I want to like, see you, though.. Not just from a tv," he bit his lip, smiling a bit. "I want to see you doing what you love," he kissed Louis' cheek, glancing around at the other lads and smiling. "I'll watch with Paul and Zach," he laid his head on Louis' shoulder, before starting to suck on his neck.

Louis smiled happily, "Okay," he murmured, a bit relieved. He didn't want to be too far from Harry-and he wanted the boy to be in his sight. Louis just didn't want something to happen and him not be able to do anything about it. Though if Harry was right in front of him, then he could get to the lad easily. Louis tilted his head to the side, sighing quietly in content as Harry began to suck on his neck. This had become their thing, in a way, leaving lovebites on each other. And Louis absolutely loved it. He loved to show off his marks so that everyone knew he was happily in a relationship. And he absolutely loved marking Harry so that everyone knew that the boy was also happily in a relationship.

Harry pulled back after he marked some of Louis' clear neck. He sighed happily, and looked up at Louis. "I love you, Lou," he murmured softly, kissing his cheek, grinning. "Are they like, going to put anything on to cover that?" He asked, brushing his thumb over the multiple marks on Louis' neck.

Louis smiled fondly, "I love you too, princess," he murmured quietly. He listened to Harry's question, smiling, "Probably some of them. But I can tell them not to cover all of them if you don't want them to," he said, eyes twinkling happily.

Harry blushed and grinned at the pet name, shaking his head. "I don't want them to. I want everyone to know they're there," he kissed along Louis' jaw, sucking on the side of it, knowing it would be more visible if it's on his jawline.

Louis chuckled, "Okay baby girl," he said softly, "I won't let them cover the lovebites you've marked me with up," he reassured softly, humming happily as Harry sucked a mark on his jaw. "You aren't allowed to cover yours up either," he added, eyes flicking down to Harry's bruised neck.

Harry licked over the mark, pulling back to grin at the older lad. "I have nothing to cover them up with, Lou," he laughed softly, wrapping hi arms around Louis' waist, relaxing against his chest.

"Fair point," Louis nodded, smiling as Harry relaxed into his chest. The crowd soon cleared out and they were driven to the hotel they would be staying in for the night. They carried their luggage inside and then stood in line at the front desk to get their room keys. Louis wrapped his arms loosely around Harry's waist, pulling the boy into his chest as they waited.

Harry had followed Louis and the other guys into the hotel, waiting to get what they needed. He leaned back against Louis' chest, lacing his fingers with the older lads. "Lou?" He asked quietly, laying his head back onto Louis' shoulder, looking up at him.

Louis squeezed Harry's hand gently, smiling as he looked down at the boy. "Yeah, baby?" He asked, raising his brows as he looked down at Harry curiously.

Harry bit his lip, and tilted his head up to whisper in Louis' ear. "Are you still going to punish me?" He asked. His bum was still sore, but he wouldn't blame Louis if he still wanted to spank him for being a tease earlier.

Louis had to admit he had kind of forgotten about giving Harry a punishment. He realized that meant that the punishment probably wasn't relevant. He sighed softly, shaking his head. "Not tonight, sweetheart. You're limping still and I don't want your first spankings to be when you're already hurting," he murmured, "But let that be a clear warning that you don't tease daddy. Daddy's the boss," he stated, nodding firmly.

Harry sighed in relief and nodded. He didn't know why he worried about it, because he knew that Louis would never hurt him. "Yes, daddy," he shuddered slightly, turning in Louis' embrace to wrap his arms around the older lads torso. "Love you, Lou," he murmured softly, laying his cheek on Louis' shoulder.

Louis smiled, resting his chin atop Harry's head and breathing deeply. "I love you too, kitten. Always," he whispered quietly, rubbing Harry's back in small circles. Once they had been assigned their rooms and given their keys they all rode the elevator up to the third floor where their rooms were. Louis carried his and Harry's luggage into their room, closing the door behind Harry and heaving a sigh. "Ah, finally," he said, he absolutely loved hotels. He loved his comfy home more-but he loved hotels as well.

Harry followed everyone into the elevator, striking up an easy conversation with Liam, until they went to their seperate rooms. His eyes widened slightly when he saw how big their room was, and bit his lip. "It's really nice," he murmured, wrapping his arms around Louis from behind. He nuzzled his face against Louis' back, closing his eyes.

"Mhm," Louis agreed softly as Harry said the hotel room was nice. "Do you want to order some room service for lunch? We can cuddle up and I'll tell you all about how far I've gotten with the organization," he suggested.

At the thought of food, Harry's stomach rumbled. "I'm starving," he admitted, having not eaten since before getting on the plane. "Can we talk about it while we eat?" He asked, pulling away from Louis and going to sit on the edge of the bed.

"So am I," Louis agreed as he walked over to get the room service menu from the desk. "Yeah, let's do that," he nodded at Harry's suggestion of talking about it while they ate. He brought the menu over and then got onto the bed next to Harry.

Harry immediately curled up next to Louis when the older lads sat on the bed. He laid his head on Louis, shoulder, sighing contently. "I would be fine with just a pizza," he murmured, and let out a small yawn. He didn't even notice he was tired until he got situated on the comfy bed.

Louis smiled, tucking Harry into his side. "Pizza it is then," he murmured softly, "Are you tired, baby girl?" He asked knowingly, he figured that all the commotion would have made Harry exhausted. He probably could use a little nap or something before they left for the show later on. Louis quickly ordered them a pizza before crawling back into the bed with Harry. "Here sweet thing," he murmured softly, "Lay down for a minute-you look exhausted," he said, patting his lap so Harry would rest his head on his thighs.

Harry let out an appreciative noise, and shuffled down slightly to lay his head on Louis' lap. He kissed the older lads thigh gently, before settling in and closing his eyes with another yawn. "I love you, daddy," he murmured, curling up to get comfortable.

Louis smiled, running his hand through Harry's curls and down his back. "I love you more baby," he murmured back, rubbing circles into the boys back soothingly. "You just relax," he said quietly, "Maybe I can run us a nice bath before we have to leave," he suggested softly.

Harry hummed in approval and nodded slightly. "A bath sounds perfect," he yawned, and kissed Louis' thigh once more, feeling himself starting to drift off to sleep.

Louis let Harry sleep, carefully getting up when room service knocked on the door. He paid for their food before closing the door and walking back over to Harry. "Harry," he murmured softly, "Sweetheart, it's time to wake up," he gently sat the boy up so he could slide in and sit down behind him, resting Harry in between his legs. "Wake up, kitten," he encouraged.

Harry shifted when Louis got back on the bed, and whined deeply. "Shhh, tired," he huffed, laying back on Louis' chest, continuing to sleep. He felt his stomach rumble, but he ignored it, just wanting to sleep some more.

Louis laughed softly, "I know you're tired baby girl," he murmured softly, "But it's time to wake up," he pointed out, tilting Harry's head to the side and up, bringing their lips together to kiss Harry gently. He knew that the boy probably wouldn't respond, but it would at least wake him up. He nibbled on Harry's lower lip, trying to coax him from his sleep.

Harry whined and gently shoved Louis away when he kissed him. "'M up," he pouted, and crossed his arms. He looked back at Louis and sighed, kissing the older lads cheek. "Need t' shower," he mumbled, starting to climb off the bed.

Louis laughed happily as Harry pouted grumpily, absolutely loving that the lad couldn't resist moving in and kissing him on the cheek. "Mmm...I'll come with you baby, I need to take a look at you anyway-make sure you're pretty little bum is doing okay after this mornings /heavy activity/," he teased, laughing as he rolled off the bed and stood up, taking Harry's hand in his own. "Is that okay?" He asked softly, raising his brows. He never wanted to force Harry into showering or doing anything with him-even if it wasn't a sexual thing.

Harry's eyes widened and he blushed deeply at Louis' mentions of what they did on the plane. He wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, nuzzling his face against the older lads neck. "Course it's okay. You don't have to ask," he murmured, and kissed at Louis' neck softly, before pulling away and leading him into the bathroom. "Still can't believe you fucked me with a doorknob," he mumbled, embarrassed at how that sounds.

Louis grinned, following Harry into the bathroom. He laughed softly, "You liked it though, didn't you?" He pointed out, smirking. He tugged Harry into him, nuzzling his nose against the boys neck. "You liked getting fucked with something that isn't meant for fucking. You liked daddy doing that to you-stretching you open and fucking you on that knob," he teased, "You want daddy to fuck you with other things too, don't you baby girl? You're craving it now-want to know how much you can take for your daddy. You just want to make daddy proud, isn't that right princess?" He purred into the boys ear, nibbling on his ear lobe gently. "Such a good little girl for me. Love you so much."

Harry gasped at Louis' words, arching his body against his. "Lou.." He whimpered softly, clutching onto the front of Louis' shirt. He pushed his hips against the older lads, nodding his head. "Wanna be good for you," he murmured, his face pink from embarrassment. "Love you too, daddy," he tucked his face against Louis' neck, nipping softly at the skin there. He bit his lip, and jumped up to wrap his legs around Louis' waist.

Louis absolutely loved how Harry would cling to him like his life depended on it. Louis loved someone good and clingy-and Harry was just that. He caught the boys thighs as he jumped up, walking over and turning on the shower. "I brought the toys and things with us, princess. They're in my suitcase," he murmured, "What if daddy plugged you up? Put a plug in you and you've got to wear it for the rest of the day. Even during daddy's show," he suggested softly, nuzzling against Harry's bruised neck. "I brought the one that vibrates. I can control it from wherever I am. How does that sound?" He asked softly, "Or daddy can put one of those vibrating rings on your pretty little cock?" He added, raising his brows as he pulled back to look at Harry.

Harry whimpered softly at the thought of being plugged up for the rest of the day. "Daddy," please," he whined softly, moving his hips to push his clothed erection against Louis' stomach. He mouthed at Louis' jaw, sucking the skin below his ear. "Want one you can control," he admitted, blushing softly. He thought about how hrs never been this needy in his life, and here Louis is turning him into a complete cockslut. He shifted to grind up against Louis' stomach, letting out a soft moan. "Please.." He begged quietly.

Louis held Harry close, nodding, "Okay baby, will you go get that out of daddy's suitcase? And a bottle of lube as well," he instructed, "Then come back and we'll get into this nice, hot shower," he murmured, palming at Harry's crotch before pulling away and beginning to undress. "Go on," he murmured softly. Once Harry came back Louis was already in the shower, stroking his cock lazily as he let the water wash over him.

Harry had moved out of Louis' arms and quickly left the bathroom, going to search for the vibrating plug in Louis' suitcase. He saw a few of the older things they had bought, and blushed softly, before grabbing the plug and practically running back into the bathroom. He whined loudly when he saw Louis, and quickly stripped down to get into the shower. He dropped down to his knees in front of Louis, and pushed the older lads hand off of his cock, replacing it with his own hand.

Louis looked down as Harry dropped to his knees and he smirked, "You always look so gorgeous when you're on your knees for me," he pointed out, running his wet hand through Harry's curls. He loved how needy and desperate Harry was to please him-it was so hot. "Baby girl, what if daddy did something different?" He asked softly-though he moaned as Harry looked up at him innocently, one small hand on his cock. "Can daddy fuck your pretty thighs? Stand up kitten, daddy's going to fuck your thighs," he instructed, he knew that Harry was going to ache with over sensitivity after the thigh fucking-and then Louis was going to plug him up still and he would get hard again, and Harry would be even more overly sensitive. Louis knew that meant he would have to be careful for the next couple of days, but he also knew that Harry would love being..well basically being used by his daddy. "It's okay baby," he soothed, "I'll be careful," Louis reassured him softly as he helped the boy stand up.

Harry pumped his hand over Louis' cock as he listened to him speak, and whined at the thought of letting Louis use him for his own pleasure. "Please, daddy," he nodded and stood up with Louis' help, turning to face away from the older lad. He set his hands on the wall to brace himself, and turned his head to look back at Louis. "Daddy," he said softly, needily, and bit the corner of his lip, looking at Louis with wide eyes.

Louis watched as Harry turned and braced himself against the wall of the shower, pushing his bum out for Louis to see. Louis groaned lowly as Harry whined for him, looking over his shoulder with innocent eyes. "Shh baby," he soothed the boy, reaching over to take some soap from the mini bottle in the shower, he rubbed it between his hands, before beginning to massage the insides of Harry's thighs with it-he didn't want the boy to chaff up too bad afterwards. He braced Harry against the wall, holding the boys thighs together tightly with his large hands. "Here we go baby," he murmured, slowly pushing his hips forward until his cock was nudging in between the boys thighs.

Harry moaned softly at the feel of Louis' hands on his thighs, pushing his bum out more. He breathed deeply and crossed his legs, so that his thighs were squeezed tightly together. "Daddy," he puffed out softly at the feeling of Louis' cock moving between his thighs. He bowed his head, closing his eyes.

Louis did a few slow thrusts in and out of the small book created between Harry's thighs. He could feel his cock nudging against Harry's balls every time he pushed through again. He moaned deeply, starting to pick up the pace of his thrusts, bringing one hand down to spread Harry's cheeks as the boy pushed his bum out desperately, he pressed a wet finger against the boys hole teasingly, "Fuck yeah," he breathed as he thrusted, "Can't wait to fuck you for real."

Harry let out a soft moan just from the feeling of Louis moving between his sensitive thighs. "Daddy, fuck," he gasped out, squeezing his thighs tighter together at the thought of Louis actually fucking him. "Please, wanna make you feel good," he whimpered, desperate for praise and approval. He moaned out each time Louis' cock rubbed against his balls, and closed his eyes.

Louis felt Harry's hole clench emptily when he mentioned fucking him for real, and he carefully pushed his finger inside the boy. He thrusted his hips, grunting, "Making me feel so good," he reassured softly, "You're doing great, princess. Doing so good," he hummed his approval, "Your thighs are-fuck yes," he grunted, reaching around with his free hand to take Harry's cock and begin pumping it. It was like..the ultimate pleasure for both of them. It was amazing.

Harry moaned loudly and pushed back on Louis' finger, wanting more. "Daddy, 'nother finger, please," he whined, starting to babble on about how amazing Louis made him feel. He gasped when he felt Louis' fingers curl around his length, and pushed up into his hand. "Lou, daddy," he bit his lip. The three words 'Lou', 'daddy', and 'please', seemed to be the only words he could form, having being in too much pleasure to be able to say anything else.

Louis pushed two more fingers into Harry's, getting the count up to three. He thrusted them in and out at the same time he thrusted in and out of the little nook between Harry's sensitive thighs. He pumped the lads cock in time with those thrusts, biting down on his neck to create yet another lovebite. "Fuck yeah-" he breathed out into the boys ear, "So good, kitten. Be loud for me. Want everyone to hear you scream for your daddy," he advised breathlessly.

Harry moaned loudly, throwing his head back on Louis' shoulder. "'M close," he groaned, feeling his thighs starting to hurt. He kept them right together for Louis' pleasure, and rocked back on his fingers. "Daddy, let me cum, please," he begged, moving his hand back to tangle his fingers into Louis' hair. He continued a loud string of moans, overwhelmed from all the pleasuring movements.

Louis continued all his movements, thrusting his hips forward with extra force so that his cock brushed Harry's as he stroked it. He moaned lowly as Harry begged to cum, loving to hear the boy beg. He kept up with his movements as he whispered, "Cum," into the boys ear lowly.

Harry whimpered softly, pushing back on Louis. "Daddy!" He moaned out loudly as he came in streaks over Louis' hand. He shuddered from aftershocks, and breathed heavily, letting Louis use him as he wants.

Louis thrusted a few more times before he moaned deeply, cumming between Harry's fucked out thighs. He panted softly for a moment, basically holding Harry up. He cleared his throat slightly, adjusting Harry in his grip. "You did so great, princess," he murmured quietly, "So well. Can you come back to me sweetie? Look at me. Daddy's right here," he said, stroking Harry's sweaty curls back from his face.

Harry felt calm and fuzzy afterwards, feeling happy shocks run through him whenever Louis touched him. "Mm," he hummed, and looked at Louis with glossy eyes. He smiled lazily, warm and content in his little headspace.

Louis held Harry close to him, cradling the boy in his arms. "Come back to daddy, baby girl," he murmured, "Can you focus on me? Look at me. Daddy's going to sit you down," he explained as he slowly lowered Harry to the floor of the shower, holding the boys head upright so it wouldn't lull to the side, he got on his knees in between Harry's legs, examining his thighs. "Come back to your daddy, kitten," he whispered softly, checking the boys eyes and seeing they were still glazed over. Harry was completely limp in Louis' arms so Louis sat down under the water and tucked Harry into his body, sighing softly as he waited for the boy to come out of subspace. He examined his body to make sure he hadn't done too much damage. The boys thighs were red and irritated, his cock was pulsing and an angry pink, he was overworked. Louis stroked the inside of Harry's thighs lightly, trying to get his baby girl back to him. When that didn't work he grasped the boys cock in his hand, teasing the slit with his thumb.

Harry had felt himself being lowered to the shower floor, and blinked up at Louis. He was exactly able to hear the older lads words, just muffled sounds. He gasped when he felt Louis' fingers around his cock, and winced in oversensitivity, blinking his eyes as he slowly came back up from subspace. "Lou..?" He asked quietly, confused.

Louis smiled as Harry said his name and he just held the boys cock in his warm hand, hugging Harry tightly against his body. "There's my sweet baby girl," he murmured quietly, "You went away for a little bit, sweetheart. Was it nice? Did I make you feel good?" He asked softly, "Do you know what happened to you, princess? Oh-Shh, baby it's alright. Don't be scared. I'm here. Louis' here. I never left you. Not for a second. It was just me. I promise," he reassured quietly.

Harry flicked his gaze around, before looking back up at Louis. "What.. What happened?" He got out in a whisper, clutching onto Louis' free hand. "I felt all warm and fuzzy," he explained, even though he figured Louis already knew what happened.

"That's called subspace," Louis murmured quietly, "It happens when someone feels such intense pleasure that their bodies kind of shut down and don't know how to react, so everything just kind of goes blank," he explained softly, "But you came back to me. You'll always come back to me, lovely. It's alright," he reassured, carefully setting Harry's cock against his body and then he adjusted so the lad was closer to him, cuddling Harry up against his body. "Did you feel kind of warm and you couldn't really hear me?" He asked softly, "It's kind of scary the first time it happens. That's okay though," he reassured quietly, nodding. "I love you so much."

Harry nodded and curled up against Louis' chest, his movements slow and tired. "Your voice was muffled, couldn't really understand you," he mumbled. He didn't like the fact that he wasn't able to hear Louis, that scared him a lot. But the warm, fuzzy feeling was really nice. "It scared me," he looked up at Louis, and bit his lip softly, nuzzling against his neck afterwards.

Louis frowned, stroking Harry's curls, and kissing his forehead. "I know it did baby girl..I'm sorry," he murmured softly, holding Harry against his chest. "We'll sit here for a few more minutes before we have to wash up," he said, "Then we can go and cuddle on the bed, you can take another nap before the show if you want to," he suggested softly. He didn't know that plugging Harry was an option because the boy seemed extremely overly sensitive already. Louis didn't want to cause him any pain. Harry was his baby girl, his princess, he just wanted to take care of him.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, slowly getting over the shock of subspace. "'M tired," he murmured, letting out a yawn after he spoke. He looked up at Louis and smiled a bit. "I think I'm okay, daddy," he shifted away from Louis, moving to stand up, and whimpered when his thighs rubbed together.

Louis smiled, "Sorry sweetheart," he murmured when Harry whimpered because of his thighs. "Let's get washed up and then we'll put some cream on your thighs and see if that helps," he suggested, steadying Harry on his feet.

Harry sighed and leaned against Louis' body, nodding. "Okay. I love you," he leaned up slightly and kissed Louis softly, pulling back after a few seconds and smiling. He grabbed the shampoo, moving to stand under the shower spray.

"I love you too, kitten," Louis reassured softly, he helped Harry wash up, being mindful of his thighs and then he washed himself. Once they had rinsed off Louis turned off the water and helped Harry from the shower room. He took one of the towels and began to dry Harry off, supporting most of the boys weight.

Harry smiled from Louis' help, blushing softly. "Thanks, Lou.." He said quietly, and wrapped the towel around himself. "Can I um, ask you something?" He bit his lip, and walked with Louis back into main room, shifting selfconsciously.

Louis dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist, taking Harry's free hand in his own and nodding. "Of course you can, baby doll," he murmured, "It's alright. Go ahead," he encouraged the boy softly, rubbing his hand soothingly.

Harry sighed softly and sat down on the edge of the bed, biting his lip. "Why.. Why do you love me..?" He asked quietly, keeping his gaze on the floor, afraid that Louis would be disappointed in him for even asking a question like that. He knew it was stupid to ask, he just didn't understand why Louis would want someone who's lived on the streets for four years.

"Oh baby girl," Louis murmured, moving to sit down on the bed next to Harry, "I love you because..look at me," he advised the boy softly, meeting his eyes. "I love you because you're you. You're smart, funny, beautiful, so kind, and just..you're so perfect for me," he murmured, "You kind of, I know it sounds cheesy, but you make me a better person and you complete me in a way," he explained softly, "I think that's what love is, making someone a better person just by loving them. You just make me feel so, so complete and whole and-alive," he grinned, "I've never felt for someone so strongly-you make me want to do things I've never done before and I love that. You have this massive heart and I just-I love you so much Harry," he murmured softly, pulling the younger boy into his side. "Why do you ask?"

Harry blushed deeply at Louis' explanation, looking him in the eyes the whole time. "Lou.." He choked out, his eyes starting to water, and smiled, shaking his head. "Gosh, you're so perfect," he wrapped his arms around Louis, hugging him tightly. "I.. I never really knew what love was, until I met you," he breathed deeply, and continued. "I thought I would never meet someone, who would change my life for the better. But then, you came along, and just, changed me. I never used to be like this. You're so beautiful, and just, just such a genuine person. I don't know how I got so lucky," he sniffled, pressing his face against Louis' neck.

Louis held Harry close, cradling the boy in his arms. He smiled nuzzling his head into Harry's freshly washed curls. "I love you, so much," he whispered softly. "My beautiful baby girl. I love you so, so very much," he murmured quietly to Harry, letting the boy sniffle for a bit before he pulled back to look at Harry. "Shh honey, just relax," he soothed, "I know," he reassured softly, not really knowing what he was reassuring Harry of, but they both needed that reassurance right now-having just expressed major vulnerability.

Harry held onto Louis tightly, listening to his words and letting them calm him. He pulled back slightly to look at Louis, and bit the inside of his cheek. "You're, really beautiful, Louis.." He said softly, and cupped Louis' cheek, caressing it gently. "I'm sure you get that everyday, but, it's true," he leaned in, and pressed his lips against Louis'.

"Thank you," Louis murmured honestly, smiling. "I'd rather hear it once from you," he pointed out when Harry said he probably heard that on a daily basis. He kissed the boy back passionately, pulling Harry up onto his lap.

Harry blushed and straddled Louis' waist, hooking his ankles behind the older lads back, his arms wrapping around Louis' neck. He moved his lips slowly against Louis', cupping the side of his neck.

Louis grunted softly, kissing Harry slowly. Their lips moved together like they were made for each other. He carefully slid his tongue into Harry's mouth, rubbing his lower back gently.

Harry easily parted his lips, but kept the kiss slow and sensual. He wanted to be able to show Louis how much he loved him, just through kissing him. He brushed his thumb over Louis' jaw, letting out a soft noise.

Louis let his tongue slowly run through Harry's mouth, hands traveling all around Harry's smooth back, scratching lightly at his skin.

Harry moaned in appreciation, before pulling back slightly, resting his forehead against Louis'. "I think the pizza's cold," he murmured, and smiled softly.

Louis chuckled at Harry's words, "I'd take cold pizza any day if it meant I got to kiss you like that," he said cheekily, laughing. "I'll warm it up in the microwave. You just stay sitting. I'll get you some clothes as well," he offered, smiling happily.

Harry flushed pink, and grinned. "Me too," he admitted, and looked down. He shuffled off Louis' lap, sitting cross legged on the middle of the bed. "Can I wear one of your sweaters?" He asked shyly.

Louis smiled, nodding, "You can wear my clothes any time you want to, baby girl," he reassured, placing the pizza in the microwave to warm up and then going to pick Harry out a sweater, a pair of panties, and then he paused, furrowing his brows. "You can't wear jeans. That will rub your thighs raw," he pointed out softly, "Daddy brought your leggings that you like to wear around the house. Can you wear those princess? They won't rub as bad," he explained.

Harry sat on the bed and waited pantiently, playing with the blanket. He watched Louis pick out his clothes, and smiled softly. "Yes daddy. I can wear them," he said softly, slowly getting off the bed. "Can you put lotion on my thighs, please?" He asked, walking over to Louis, to take the clothes from him.

Louis picked out a pair of black leggings, smiling as Harry came over to take the clothes from him. "Yeah baby girl I can," he murmured, reaching into his suitcase again and pulling out a tube of lotion. "Why don't you lie down on the bed for me, I'll rub some lotion into those pretty thighs of yours," he reassured softly, reaching out to squeeze Harry's small hand.

Harry blushed softly and nodded, shuffling over to the bed and laying down. "Love you, Lou," he smiled, and sat up to pull on Louis' sweater. He crossed his legs and waited for Louis to come sit beside him.

"I love you too, kitten," Louis murmured as he went over to the bed and sat beside Harry. He uncrossed the boys legs, spreading them apart slightly. "So pretty. Look at you, so beautiful," he murmured quietly, pouring some lotion into his hand. He leaned down, pressing feather light kisses to the insides of Harry's thighs, beginning to slowly rub lotion on them with his fingertips.

Harry shivered softly and spread his legs apart, breathing softly. "You're beautiful," he murmured, and reached his hand out to run his fingers through Louis' hair. "I don't know how I got so lucky," he bit his lip, smiling a bit.

Louis smiled, looking up at Harry fondly, "I love you," he whispered softly, eyes full of fondness. His heart was exploding with love for the younger boy. He gently massaged lotion into the boys thighs, running his tongue over some of the more irritated patches of skin to soothe them.

Harry sighed contently, smiling lazily down at Louis. "I love you too," he grinned, and pulled Louis' head up to kiss him. He moved his lips slowly against Louis', before pulling away. He got on the floor, and slid on his pair of panties, putting on his leggings after.

Louis got off the bed and got dressed into his clothes. He got their pizza and then went and sat on the bed with Harry again. "This is pretty good," he hummed after he had taken a couple bites. He was content eating his pizza with his baby tucked into his side.

Harry sat back down on the bed beside Louis, taking a bite of pizza. "Mm, this is delicious," he mumbled, quickly eating more. He hadn't ate in a while, and he was so hungry. He laid his head on Louis' shoulder, liking the close proximity.

They eat together and chatted about things until Louis announced it was time to meet everyone else in the lobby to head to the venue. "Ready, my lovely?" He asked as he finished lacing up his sneakers.

Harry quickly finished eating, and smiled. "'M nervous," he squirmed slightly, before getting up to put on his converse, kneeling down to tie them up. "My bum hurts," he pouted, looking up at Louis.

Louis stood up straight, smiling softly. "Don't be, baby girl. I'll be right there and I'll be able to see you in case anything happens," he reassured the boy, helping him stand up once his shoes were tied. He chuckled softly, "Sorry darling, I'll kiss it better later on if you would like," he offered cheekily, pulling Harry into his body.

Harry smiled softly and nodded, leaning into Louis' side. "Thanks Lou," he hummed, and blushed at Louis' next comment, looking down at the floor and biting his lip. "You're such a tease," he huffed, but laughed softly.

"I'm the tease?" Louis asked, appalled. "Says the one who saunters around our flat practically naked. I think you're quite the tease yourself," he laughed softly, leading the boy out of the hotel room and into the elevator. "You know what I've always wanted? Elevator sex. Like obviously we wouldn't really have sex-because I'm planning that night to be very special. But like...I could eat your perky little bum later on...though you're probably extremely over sensitive. I don't want you getting hurt," he frowned slightly, furrowing his brows.

Harry blushed deeply, following Louis into the elevator. "I don't like wearing clothes," he shrugged, biting his lip. He let out a quiet whine at the thought of Louis eating him out in an elevator. "Lou.." He groaned, shaking his head. "You can't say things like that. It'll make me hard and it'll hurt," he pouted, shifting slightly.

"Well," Louis shrugged, laughing and wrapping his arms around Harry, holding the boy against his chest. "You make me like...really fucking horny. What can I say? I just want to devour you," he stated, grinning as he nuzzled his face against Harry's marked up neck. "And I also want to take you out on nice dates and go for walks on the beach and cuddle up with you. It's like a win win situation," he hummed.

Harry shuddered softly, and wrapped his arms around Louis' neck. "I'd love to go on dates with you," he murmured, nuzzling his face against the top of Louis' head. "But I wouldn't protest to your elevator suggestion. Maybe soon, when my bum doesn't hurt so much," he kissed Louis' head.

Louis chuckled softly, rubbing Harry's tummy gently. He stood up straight as the elevator stopped, "Maybe soon," he confirmed, leading Harry out of the elevator and into the lobby of the fancy hotel, where the boys and security were waiting. "You two ready?" Paul asked, raising his brows and Louis beamed happily, nodding as he held Harry against him.

Harry kissed Louis' cheek and followed him out of the elevator, blushing when a few pairs of eyes landed on him. He shifted closer to Louis, and locked his gaze on the floor, becoming shy. Sometimes he just couldn't help when it happened.

Louis smiled as Harry shifted closer to him, protectively positioning himself behind Harry his arms wrapped around the boys frail body. They were led out to a van that would take them to the venue. Louis got in, tugging Harry into his lap to create more space for the other lads. "Lou, you've got an interview tomorrow on the late show. But no performance, so you have the whole morning and afternoon off, but evening is booked," Zach explained to him from the drivers seat.

Harry happily sat on Louis' lap, leaning back against his chest for comfort. He nudged his forehead against Louis' neck, kissing it softly. He listened to Zach talk, frowning slightly when he realized he would be alone in their hotel room in the evening. He sighed softly and started talking with Liam, finding he was the easiest to talk to.

Louis chatted with Zach and Paul about the interview. He happily noticed Harry and Liam carrying on a conversation, this made him smile. Once they arrived at the venue they could see people already queuing up outside the fences. They got out of the van, Louis' hand automatically finding Harry's.

Harry had decided he liked Liam, he was sweet and easy to get along with. He got out of the van after Louis, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of all the people. He laced his fingers with Louis', automatically tightening his grip on the older lads hand. "All these people come to see you?" He asked, shocked.

Louis nodded, shrugging, "Yeah," he murmured, "Want to see them go really crazy?" He asked softly, raising his brows as he pulled Harry closer to them. "I can make them scream almost as loud and pretty as I make you scream for me," he grinned cheekily again.

Harry blushed deeply at Louis' comment, but followed him closer to the line of teenagers. "What're you going to do?" He asked softly, clutching Louis' hand tight.

Louis was only doing this because he knew that the fans wouldn't be able to get through the fence. He let Harry clutch onto him as he walked closer to the fence, the screams getting louder. "Just wait," he murmured softly and once Louis decided they were at a decent location near the fence he stopped, raising his free hand up and the screams got insanely loud. Then he slowly lowered his hand down and the mass of fans quieted down. He raised his hand up again, grinning as the screams became obnoxious. He then lowered his hand quickly and the whole of them quieted. "See that?" He asked softly, "They're amazing."

Harry watched as the fans screamed as quieted down at the raise and lower of Louis' hands. "Jesus, Lou," his eyes widened, pushing the sleeves of his sweater past his hands. "That's incredible," he murmured, and looked up when he heard a few people shout for him. He blushed and smiled up at Louis, biting his lip.

"Isn't it?" Louis murmured softly, holding Harry close to him. Louis chuckled when Harry looked up at him in surprise as people shouted for him, "They like you," he reassured, "The fans, they call us Larry Stylinson. That's our ship name," Louis explained to the younger boy, "They all adore you. They just think you're the sweetest little thing," he cooed, leaning down to kiss Harry's nose gently, then pressed their foreheads together.

Harry's cheeks reddened at the thought of Louis' fans thinking he was cute. "I'm just glad they don't hate my guts," he said softly, and cupped the side of Louis' neck with his small hand. "I can't believe they have a name for us," he let out a soft giggle, before pushing up on his toes to kiss Louis softly.

Louis smiled happily, before kissing Harry back gently. The mass of fans went absolutely wild and Louis chuckled as he pulled back. "How could they hate your guts? You're adorable," he pointed out, grinning as he pulled Harry in close. "We should probably go inside," he sighed softly.

Harry giggled against Louis' lips, and nudged his nose against the older lads cheek. He smiled and waved slightly at the fans, before looking up at Louis. "Yeah, okay," he murmured softly, and pecked Louis' lips.


	6. A/N

Guys, I was just about to do an update, but I lost all of my chapter 6 work. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with this story. I've lost interest in it. 

I'm extremely sorry to anyone who's been following with updates and waiting for the next chapter, but it probably won't come. 

Once again, I'm so sorry. Thank you for all the comments and kudos, though. I really appreciate it. I love you all. Xx


End file.
